Shinobi of Pride
by Lady Crack
Summary: AU, Sequel to Shinobi of Honor.  Thought all the secrets were out?  Maybe, maybe not. Let's just hope they can survive the heat.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is a sequel to _Shinobi of Honor_, I suggest that a reader finish that story first before moving on to this one as I am not talented enough for this to stand on its own.**

Recollection: Moments of two hearts becoming one, snapshots from Shinobi of Honor.

She bowed subtly, and he returned the gesture, his eyes on hers the whole time. He noticed that her eyes were different from Neji's somehow, but yet the same. He was surprised to find that she didn't avert her gaze from his either. That's different. They kind of stood there staring at each for a moment, not really sure what to do next. He was horrid at socialization. Interrogation he could do, but speaking with complete strangers in this type of setting? Not so much

"I'm Hinata, y-you must be Sasuke."

~SoH~

Hinata frowned, maybe he wasn't so nice after all. "Maybe the others would like something to drink as well."

"Sweet! Captain Uchiha is buying the next round!" Kiba yelled.

It had been a while since he glared at a female. But Hinata was receiving his most deadliest one yet. He saw her squirm under his burning gaze and blush a pretty pink. He watched her sigh, as everyone in the bar, 'hoorayed' and hurried to place their order. She shook her head, still under the heat of his hating eyes, and opened up her small purse. He saw as she pulled out her money and place it on the table.

Reaching out a hand, he stopped her, "Don't."

"But I didn't mean f-for that t-to h-happen…"

"A little too late now," he scowled as even Neji joined in for the free drink.

~SoH~

"It's really beautiful out tonight."

"Hn." He leaned forward, setting his elbows on his knees, watching the small reflections of the water.

"I really am glad you're here Sasuke. And that I met you."

He looked up at her, she looked into his eyes, with the moon reflecting into her own. The breath in his lungs stilled, as he took in her beauty. Her face was made for the moonlight. Her pale skin radiated in it's glow, her eyes mirroring the light from the moon above. Moving slowly, he turned towards her. His eyes on hers the whole time. Without control over his thoughts, he leaned into her further, as if being drawn in by her eyes alone. Closing his eyes, he leaned in closer, wanting … something.

He felt the breath from her lips on his face, and felt his throat tighten. The action forced his mind to recover, and he swiftly pulled away from her. He could see that she was taken aback by what almost happened as much as he was.

Needing room away from this girl, he grabbed their glasses and mumbled he'd be right back, and went off to refill their drinks.

"I almost kissed her!" he whispered to himself, "I almost kissed her!"

~SoH~

She nodded and quickly turned around to do just that. However…the strap on her left flip flop snapped and she went crashing for the floor. It was only pure shinobi instinct to catch a comrade before they made contact, at least that was what he kept repeating to himself in his mind. She blushed at the feeling of being in his arms, he was so strong, and oh so close. She knew her cheeks must be on fire, his face was right next her own.

"You alright?" he asked in a rough voice.

~SoH~

"I'm always catching you. You do know that you're pretty clumsy, right?"

Hinata blushed heavily, "I k-know that, I can't h-help it."

"Simple, just watch where you're going," he smirked down at her, "you alright?"

She nodded her head feverishly as he set her straight, hands on her shoulders, "Hinata, where are you sneaking off to?"

"No where," she said with absolute calm.

Which completely tipped him off, "That's the second time tonight, you know you can't exercise."

"But Sasuke," she pouted.

~SoH~

Glancing over at her, he noticed that she was pushing herself to keep up with his long strides. He immediately slowed down, and she looked up at him, catching his gaze.

"You were hoping I wouldn't notice."

"Um…"

He smirked and shook his head, "Unbelievable."

"I'm too short," she said, watching her own feet.

"Or I'm too tall. …Hinata, that's one of the reasons you fall so much, you aren't watching where you're going." He grabbed her arm in the nick of time, the girl was headed straight for the stop sign.

"Thanks."

He knew she must be blushing, "I'm starting to think you need an eye-seeing dog."

Her giggle was soft and light, "I'd only trip over that as well," her voice was soft and light also.

"Hn. Can't have that now, perhaps a walking stick?"

"Oh no," she laughed, looked at him and lightly hit his arm, "I would end up tripping someone else."

"At least you'd remain standing. I'll get one for you, just to watch you trip Neji down the stairs."

"Sasuke!"

~SoH~

She sent him a cold look, which made him snicker in her attempt to look intimidating, "Except for you, little sunshine. You are an exception."

She pouted at the nickname, "I don't like it."

"What?"

"The nickname."

"What nickname?"

"Do I have to repeat it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"…" she was about to tell him when she noticed the mischief in his eyes, though it was growing darker out. So she settled for giving him a light smack on the arm.

"You have violent tendencies, do you know that?" he smirked, as he pretended to nurse his forearm.

She smiled, "Thank you."

He looked at her, smirk still in place, "You're welcome." Because seriously, why he was helping her feel better was way beyond him. Still, it was nice to see the smile back in place on her mouth.

~SoH~

He'd been awake for over an hour already, and she was still soundly sleeping away. How she could sleep with the morning sun glaring down on them through the windows was beyond him. At least he was still pretty comfortable, the couch was nice and well cushioned. He looked back down to the top of Hinata's head, he wasn't sure how to proceed with the fact that not only was he attracted to this woman, but also enjoyed her company. Or the fact that he allowed her to sleep on his person just last night.

Closing his eyes, he briefly tightened his hold on her, he still couldn't believe that he, Sasuke Uchiha, was allowing himself to get wrapped up in some girl. Neji was going to kill him, that was for sure. But the feeling of having this girl here with him, it made him calm. It was the only way to express the way he felt right now. He could actually get used to this, waking up with Hinata in his arms every morning.

~SoH~

"N-not at all Sasuke, I just wanted to apologize for being so…"

"So?" he mimicked as he neared her again. She was almost backed all the way up against the wall.

Finally hitting the wall, with hands bunched up at her chest, she asked him, "What are you d-doing?"

"Hn. Something I'll probably regret," he whispered as he placed both arms around her shoulders on the wall behind her.

They looked at each other for a moment, when he had decided to just go ahead and kiss her, he wasn't sure. He had thought though, that he had just convinced himself to stay away from her. He leaned in slightly, and could see that she was doing the same, before he felt her hands on his chest. He wished he could do the same, but settled for moving one hand to softly stroke her cheek. He then moved his hand down to her hip and pulled himself a little closer, their mouths were so close, yet so far. He watched as she closed her eyes, waiting to accept his kiss, and he closed his own.

Then the front door opened as they heard Neji finally arriving home downstairs.

He sighed heavily, and let his head fall on her shoulder. She took in a deep breath and moved her head to lay against the wall behind her. He pushed himself off the wall and away from her, and went straight for the restroom, mumbling something about taking a shower.

~SoH~

She gave him a smile, a genuine Hinata smile. He felt his heart skip a beat as she spoke and gave his hand a light squeeze, "Thank you, but you don't have to apologize, Sasuke. Thanks for helping me today."

"N-no problem," did he just…stutter? His throat felt tight, as he could see the joy dancing in her eyes. She released her hold on his hand and walked to the living room where the others had moved to. He watched after her with the sudden stark realization that this was no longer a mere attraction, "Shit." He wasn't in love with her, but he liked her. He liked her enough to want to be with her, and enough to try at a relationship with her.

~Soh~

"Yes?" she breathed.

"Hinata, I'm going to kiss you now," he whispered. She nodded and their eyes stayed on each other as his lips descended on hers. It was a light caress, and he savored the small contact from her. He saw her eyes close, and he did the same, as his bottom lip moved to fully take hers. It was a soft and slow movement, but the feeling sparked between them. She let out a soft sigh and he pulled back, but still close to her mouth.

They were back to looking at each other, and this time, she was the one to close the distance. She also moved closer to him, and he pulled her even tighter with his arms wrapping around her waist. They tasted and experimented with each other's lips, both wondering what this would mean for them come morning.

~SoH~

In a surprisingly calm voice, Neji asked, "What do you think you are doing Uchiha?"

He fully stood in front of Hinata, and he felt her hand hesitantly rest on his hip, that action of hers gave him all the confidence he needed. "We're trying to figure that out Neji…"

"Figure what out? The fact that you are taking advantage of my cousin!"

He felt her press her forehead into his bare back and he frowned, "I wouldn't take advantage of her. I…" this was hard enough to admit to himself, let alone out loud for not only Neji to hear, but Hinata as well, he couldn't help the emotion that leaked into his voice. Emotion he thought was long lost, "I care for her."

Neji de-activated his bloodline at the raw emotion that Sasuke couldn't hide in his voice. He closed his eyes and shook his head, "When did this happen?"

These were very difficult questions to be asked, and honestly a little personal. But he would demand the same in Neji's position. He sighed, Neji would want the truth. And if he were honest with himself, it started so long ago, the first time he laid eyes on her. "When I first saw her."

~SoH~

She tilted her head at him, "So. What were you going to ask?"

He smirked at her sudden boldness, he knew that came from him and that fact pleased him, "I did tell him I was going to ask you out, didn't I?" She blushed but nodded. He reached over and grabbed her hands, covering them with his own. Neither one was used to open affection, but neither really cared at the moment. He searched her eyes and then asked, "Well Hinata?"

Heart pounding in her ears, she whispered, "Yes Sasuke?"

He grinned and leaned towards her face, "Can I take you to dinner?" This was the first time he'd ever asked a girl out before. Ever. That must have been the reason why his heart rate accelerated and felt as though it might burst from his chest. He told himself it would be no big deal if she said no, but…

She smiled as her blush actually faded, "I w-would like that."

~SoH~

"I'm not ill, just cold. I'll get up in a moment."

"Hn." He took it upon herself to move to the other side of her bed and proceed to lay next to her, sprawling out beside her.

"Sasuke!"

He turned his dark eyes on her, "You're so impatient, you'll get your morning kiss in a moment."

She smiled and blushed as he turned on his side to face her, wrap his arm around her waist and move his leg over hers. Her eyes softened at the sudden warmth and the feeling his touch provided her.

"You're so little, that's why you're always so cold."

She frowned at him, "I'm t-too little?"

He just stared at her, with that mischievous gleam in his gaze.

"First I'm too short, and now I'm too little?" she frowned.

He smirked at her, "No, you're not too short Hinata, or too little."

She was confused; didn't he just say she was?

"You're the perfect height for me. And if you weren't so little, you wouldn't need me to keep you warm."

~SoH~

She opened her front door with a box of decorations to hurry and get over to Tenten's so they could get to the hall, but…she screamed and dropped the box along with it's contents all over the porch. Apparently, Sasuke had returned and was just about to knock. She threw herself into his arms and felt the familiar strength wrap around her, then the familiar warmth he always provided. "I'm so sorry!"

He closed his eyes, "Hinata."

She started crying, she didn't realize how much she missed the sound of his voice, "I'm so glad you're home!"

"Me too, I missed you," he pulled her chin up and kissed her softly.

~SoH~

Grabbing her chin and finally searching her bright eyes, he told her, "I love you. Hinata, I'm in love with you." He watched as a single tear fell down her cheek, he brushed it away then lowered his head to kiss her forehead. Perhaps it really was too soon to tell her, but he felt better for letting her know that he truly was in love with her.

So it was nearly a relief to him as she whispered, "Sasuke, I love you so much."

~SoH~

With his frown deepening, he thrust the hot plate towards her, then crossed his arms.

"Ah! W-what is this?" she asked smiling.

"Hn," he refused to look at her.

"Sasuke…" she looked at the plate in her arms and started grinning, "did you make these for me?"

He turned his head away from her, "I don't how you can eat those disgusting things."

She giggled, picked one up and took a bite, "Mmm, yummy."

Now he turned and smirked at her, "I said the same thing just last night when I was between your…"

"Want one?" she quickly cut him off. His immaculate face twisted in disgust just from the thought of consuming one of those ridiculously sweet…things. With her humor renewed she giggled again, "They're delicious, thank you so much."

"Hn. I'd kiss you, but…"

"Icing?"

He nodded, "Sorry if they're burned," was that a…slight blush?

She moved the plate aside and moved to kiss him anyway, he would just have to deal with the icing. He moved her so that she was straddling his waist and she placed her hands on his shoulders. After giving him a long good morning and thankful kiss, she said, "They're perfect."

He gave her a rare smile, "Good morning."

~SoH~

He watched her, held her, remembered every little detail he could about her. He didn't know how he was going to find the strength to leave her. Now, when everything was falling down around her, she was going to hate him forever. They were all going to hate him.

Slipping from the bed, he caressed her cheek, inhaled her scent one last time, before taking off into the new dawn.

As a missing-nin.

As a shinobi of honor.

**A/N: Ah, good times, good times. Now, onwards to the real first chapter…**


	2. Chapter 2

**SHINOBI OF PRIDE**

"_No Hinata, she's…she's gone."_

The words seemed to echo in her mind, spinning, twisting, spiraling and whirling around in her thoughts, making her dizzy and feeling faint. She'd found out only hours before about the death of her sister…she still couldn't seem to get past those words. Hanabi was, she was gone. She just sat there on the floor, numb from everything around her. She was alone, so very alone as memories of her beautiful, playful, and always so full of life sister danced across her mind.

She had woken up with an ill chill running down her spine, missing the usual warmth that Sasuke seemed to always provide her with. It had been months since she'd woken up to an empty bed. Hinata knew that he must have had to report in early that morning. After all, the village was attacked two days ago, and she was positive that Konoha would declare war on Oto. While she was getting ready to eat breakfast and head to the hospital and help out, the familiar messenger Yugao knocked on her door. The woman grimly yet hesitantly gave her the news that Hanabi, along with Konohamaru, were killed during the enemy's air raid.

Yugao had left her alone hours ago. The front door remained open, Hinata couldn't close it. Closing that door meant that reality would sink in and the death of her sister would cement itself in her conscious. So she sat there, cold and broken on the floor. She needed Sasuke. He always made everything better, he always did.

The morning turned to afternoon, and the high sun began to sink into the western horizon, leaving behind colorful skies littered with the making of a thunderstorm. She had sat there, in that same spot, never moving, only taking the necessary repetitions to breathe. Strong winds blew scattered leaves in through the door. There were no tears, it seemed everything was frozen.

Hours that passed displayed how the moon was dimly lit high in the sky, the building storm clouds occasionally blocking its glow over the village. Tenten was immediately alarmed to see that the front door of their shared home was wide open, even more so given the fact that all of the lights in the house were out. She hadn't been home since the attack, she never left Neji's side. She had been stubborn at staying with her still healing husband, though he was quickly becoming surly at not being released. He finally talked her into going home for some much needed rest.

But to come home and see the door ajar and the lights all out only caused swift panic to course through her.

Automatically assuming the worst, she silently made her way to the front porch, carefully peering beyond the door frame. That is where she found her; Hinata was just sitting on the floor with her arms wrapped around herself. Not moving, just staring out into nothing.

"Hinata?" Tenten tried, "Is everything okay?" Nothing. She crouched down and placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

Hinata lifted her pale eyes to meet Tenten's, cringing at the fact that she had to say it out loud. Once it was said, there was no going back, it would all be real. "Hanabi is dead. So is Konohamaru. They're dead, they're…"

Tenten trembled, the feeling of unease and denial spreading through her, "N-no, no…Hinata come on, you don't know that for…"

"She's dead! Yugao…she, she…she came and told me. She's dead!"

"No," Tenten sobbed, refusing to believe this, it just couldn't be true, "No!"

Hinata's bottom lip quivered, as her gaze went back to staring straight ahead, "S-s-s-she's g-gone. H-Hanabi's, Hanabi's gone."

Tenten cried and hugged Hinata, but the other girl remained still. Hinata felt the shock of the news hit her all over again. She didn't move to hug her back, there was just nothing. It was like she didn't feel anything, she was just numb. Sasuke, she needed him so much right now. He would make everything alright again, he was always taking care of her, always saving her.

"What are you going to do?" Tenten said, still crying and holding her.

Hinata shrugged and whispered softly, "What can I do? I don't e-even know where she is."

Tenten moved back from Hinata, she was really worried about her friend. Hinata wasn't acting like herself, but she supposed she could understand, if just a little. That girl, that little teenage girl, she was still so new to life. But now she was gone, Hinata was right, they didn't even know where she was. It was bad enough that Neji was hurt so badly from the attack, but to come home and find this. She shuddered and closed her eyes and asked where the Uchiha was. Hinata shrugged and went back to being silent and staring blindly at the wall in front of them. Had the girl even cried yet? It was her sister, of course she had. Right?

Tenten finally stood and looked around the house, found Kenta outside, who knows how long he was out there. He barked happily when he saw her and kissed her, then he went off in search of something else. The house wasn't in too bad of shape, something probably between the four of them they could fix, so that at least was good. What was she thinking? Nothing about anything was good! Neji almost died and Hanabi did! And Konohamaru! The Sandaime and his grandson were dead! Killed by those fucking Sound ninja's! She was so…angry!

Angry for Hinata, angry for Neji, for Hanabi and all the innocent lives lost. Angry for all of Konoha. She had half a mind to join the ranks just to give those Oto terrorists hell!

Still seething and renewed angry tears falling from her eyes, she walked back to Hinata, and found Kenta lying next to her with his head resting on her thigh. Hinata was just looking forward, ignoring her, ignoring Kenta, ignoring everything around her. Soundlessly, Tenten joined her on the floor, sitting right beside Kenta so that he was between them both. The puppy raised his head and moved to rest on Tenten's leg, before again going back to Hinata's.

It was time to face reality. The city was all but destroyed save for a few homes and businesses, luckily their home could be salvaged. Over two thousand lives were lost, including the Hokage…including Hanabi. They weren't releasing more information behind the attack, just that it was the hostile country known as Oto. Tenten guessed that was where Sasuke was currently, meeting and planning with fellow military personnel, waiting for the newly instated Hokage to openly declare war on Oto. More than likely, he'd be shipped out. She hoped Hinata would be able to handle it when it happened. She knew first-hand how difficult it was when the one you love with everything you have is deployed. It hurt because you can't help but worry about that person, it hurts because you miss them and ache to see them, to hear their voice again. Yes, she knew all to well.

After all, her husband was a shinobi. And she already knew what she would soon be facing, because as soon as Neji was healed up enough, he would be sent out right alongside with the Uchiha.

This time, it really would just be her and Hinata. They would only have each other to lean on for support, and she just knew that Hinata was going to need her now more than ever. With Hanabi gone…she still couldn't believe it, shaking her head, she still couldn't fathom that she was dead.

That girl, so full of life, diminished. Dead, killed innocently.

It just wasn't fair.

-SoP-

The border of Oto was just three hours away, as memories seemed to pour over his mind. The slight burn at the mark between the juncture of his neck and shoulder constantly reminded him of his set mission. Already he missed her, craved her. Needed to hear her voice, he left her there on their bed fast asleep. He needed to get his head in the game, he would be dealing with Orochimaru for who knows how long. And the last thing he would allow to happen, was for the bastard to know about his feelings for Hinata.

He needed to erase all memories of her from his mind, but he couldn't do it. He knew there was a jutsu available to him to erase every memory of her, but he just couldn't go through with it. Every little part of her, he wanted to be imbedded in his mind until the day he could no longer draw breath.

This was why he'd stopped, he knew that Orochimaru could sense him. Hell, the snake-like man's throbbing curse mark was enough evidence of that fact. And he couldn't stay in one place for to long, otherwise the evil bastard would send someone after him, maybe he already had, who knew. It didn't matter, he had to stop, he needed these last few moments to himself to prioritize his thoughts. This was for her, for everyone. He only hoped that he didn't become lost along the way. He wanted, more than anything, to promise himself that he would one day return to her. But it was a promise he could ever believe that he would keep, as much as it hurt to know that.

"Hinata, I hope you can forgive me," he whispered to himself, needing to hear her name spoken aloud one last time.

He knew it was cruel, selfish and perhaps a little evil, but he had needed to cherish her body and soul for as long as he could before he had to leave. He'd kept her in their room for the entire day, loving her, showing her how much she meant to him. Hoping with his every doubt that she could possibly understand, but knowing she never would. She was such a forgiving woman, he never did deserve her or her love. But there could never be another for him, never. There was always Hinata, she would always be his everything.

He sighed, realizing that he wasn't accomplishing what he'd set out to do. He was supposed to be concentrating on leaving her behind. All thoughts of her had to stop here, otherwise she would be in grave danger. That thought alone drove him forward, gave him the needed edge to completely nix her from his mind. From here on out, everything had to be focused on Orochimaru and bringing him down.

His country's survival depended on it.

Along with hers.

It was a shame that he didn't realize Orochimaru already knew all about Hinata Hyuuga.

**A/N: And that's chapter one. The updates for this probably won't be as frequent as they were for SoH, but I will try. Ah, it feels good to post something again! I'm looking forward to seeing what you all think! **

**~Lady Crack**


	3. Chapter 3

The last two days seemed to blend together for Hinata, fading in and out of each other. She was working at the hospital, walking around in a blank daze, doing her rounds with the other medical staff. Neji was walking now, though he was necessarily taking it slow. The wound in his abdomen was healing nicely, and with a few more targeted treatments, it would close completely. She was there with him now, checking his vitals all the while ignoring his very knowing gaze. She didn't want to hear anything that he might have to say, she just didn't want to hear any of it.

"The ceremony is today, Hinata," he said, still looking at her and her soiled white coat.

She closed her eyes, "Neji…"

"You should go."

"My shift won't be over until late tonight," they both knew it was a lie. By all rights she shouldn't even be here, but she would rather work than be at home…alone.

He narrowed his eyes, "Excuses Hinata, I know for a fact that you've been released to attend the funerals today."

Hinata blinked a few times, the moisture in her eyes slowly gathering and she shook her head, "I'm sorry I just can't, okay! I just can't!" she yelled out and then fled the stark white room, doing something she thought she would never do, run away from the truth. Run from her problems.

Neji shook his own head, in worry over Hinata; in grief over losing Hanabi. And now anger if what he was just told was true. He sighed to himself, sitting up in the bedroom he shared with a civilian who was now missing a leg. The man was also in a deep medicine-induced sleep, and like Hinata, wasn't aware of the other presence that was in the room. Without looking in the direction of the lone window, he whispered, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Neji closed his eyes and tilted his head down just a little at the confirmation. When Hinata found out, when she knew the truth, she was going to completely break. He wasn't sure if he or anyone would be able to piece her together when she finally shatters.

While Neji was digesting the news, Tenten had just made her way inside the hospital. She got to the waiting room and was compelled to stop. Looking all around her, seeing how so many families gathered there, crying and waiting for their loved ones to either get well enough to come home or to just pass on from this world to forever rest in eternal peace.

An overwhelming feeling settled into her gut. Her breaths came faster, her body grew warm. She felt so useless! Everyone around her was suffering and there was nothing she could do, absolutely nothing! Tenten had never felt so frustrated as right this moment, never. There had to be something that she could do, somehow, some way. There must be.

She clenched her fists at her sides, her head lowered and her eyes narrowed in determination.

She knew what she had to do. Turning around, she made her way to the military recruitment office.

A few hours later and she was told, "You just need to sign here Mrs. Hyuuga, and then you'll be ready to go down to the medic department to draw up your vitals and get you into the system, then we'll go over the…"

Tenten sighed, tuning out the chunin, Neji was going to be so pissed off at her. But she nodded and signed anyway. She wasn't the only one in this office today, in fact several Leaf civilians were. Why did she wait so damn long to do this anyway? She hesitated as the kind man escorted her from his office, Neji was going to be so furious. The thought of hurting her dearest friend never once crossed her mind, there was only that drive to protect her people. To do anything in her power to keep her loved ones safe. She was strong, she was skilled and knew she could become a valuable asset to her brothers and sisters in arms.

This was her choice, her decision.

-SoP-

It took Hinata a long time to pull herself together, but Neji was right, this was something that she had to do. She knew that she had to attend the open ceremony for the fallen civilians and shinobi alike, there was no way that she couldn't pay her respects. She was still coming to terms with the fact that her baby sister was dead and gone, out of her reach. Memories of her sister's laughter and playful attitude crashed around her, filtered through every thought that came into her head. Hanabi had always been full of life, she was a smart beautiful girl, and Kami she missed her so much.

Now, there she was, standing alone off to the left, gazing at the memorial stone that would be placed over her sister's final resting place. It took a few minutes to locate, only to find that she had glanced over it a few times already. It wasn't the name she was expecting to see.

Hanabi Sarutobi.

How much of Hanabi's final days had she missed? The sight of that, seeing Konohamaru's surname attached at the end of her little sister's name finally made her snap. It started with one tear escaping her lilac orb, then another, and another. And soon torrents raced down her cheeks, sobs being released from her throat. A pair of arms wrapped around her as she was pulled into a warm embrace. An embrace that held onto her so tightly, needing the touch just as much as she. As quietly as she could, Hinata allowed herself to break down, barely recognizing that it was her mentor Asura that comforted her.

If anyone could understand the pain she was feeling, Asura was the woman; her sister's apparent mother-in-law, her dead sister. Remembering who this woman was, Hinata felt guilty at feeling so much hurt and feeling so lost when she had lost only her sister. While Asura's whole family died around her, her father, her husband, her only son, and her new daughter in law. Not to mention her twin brother just months before. Asura was the only true Sarutobi that was left. Hinata pulled back and tightly grabbed the beautiful woman's hand in her own, thanking her for the comfort silently. Hinata was marveled at the strength in this one woman's shoulders. After all, she still had family left where as Asura had no one.

The new Hokage, her former mentor slash instructor and the chief of Leaf Medical, Tsunade Senju, stepped forward and took her time to prepare for her speech. Hinata knew that Dr. Senju served as a medical kunoichi for Konoha years ago, but she had no clue that the woman was still so closely connected to the military.

As the Godaime went through her kind and uplifting words, Hinata centered her attention on the casket that marked 'Hanabi Sarutobi', she hadn't known that her sister already married Konohamaru, she didn't know until she saw her named neatly carved into the hard rock of her memorial stone. She was surprised, but she felt a little better knowing that Hanabi was able to marry her first love before passing away. Her heart ached for her sister, for Konohamaru – her brother in law. Renewed sobs escaped her throat, and Asura placed an arm around her shoulder. It wasn't fair! This strong woman was comforting her when she had no one! Yet she couldn't help but to lean into her touch. The skies began to cry along with them, as the rain started to fall over the grieving crowd.

Then they went together, and moved to lay out white roses over caskets, lingering at each one to pay their final respects. As Hinata came upon her sisters, more tears coursed down her cheeks to mix with the falling rain. She saw herself as the failure she was, truly worthless, it was her fault her sister died. Hers! She was supposed to be responsible for her sister! She was supposed to protect her, keep her safe! But now, but now she was gone.

She felt another hand lay on her shoulder, she looked up at the newcomer with teary eyes. He stared at her, just as everyone there froze, including the new Hokage herself. "Itachi," she whispered and closed her eyes as she cried. His presence may have frightened everyone else and put them on guard, but for some reason, it soothed her. The fact that he was here was comfort alone, she didn't understand why, just knew that was the way she felt. It must have been because he reminded her so much of Sasuke.

It had been days now and still no sign of her love, she hadn't heard a word from him or about him, there was just nothing. It was as though he simply vanished and all that was left were the few pictures she had of them together, his clothes and other belongings still lay in their room, even a few in the room she gave to him when he first arrived to her home. She tried to understand, knew that he must have already been shipped out, but still, she felt that he should be here. She'd already looked for him with her bloodline once, he wasn't here. Where was he? Couldn't he at least let her know that he was alright? Couldn't he have at least said goodbye?

He grabbed her arm and led her away from her sister's final resting place, he ignored the stares coming from everyone else. He released her as soon as they reached the back of the gathered crowd, watching as they lined up to pay their final respects to the deceased Hokage and to everyone else lost in the raid.

"I will escort you home, little sister," he said, barely loud enough for her to hear.

She felt warm, and the slight coloring in her cheeks gave away that she felt accepted. It was important to her that Sasuke's only remaining family didn't hate her. Slowly, they made their way towards her lonely house. She hadn't noticed the familiar purple-haired anbu guard trailing them. Itachi; however, did notice this, being the skilled shinobi that he is. He knew there was no threat, and would address the situation in due time after speaking with the newly instated Hokage. He needed to know the truth about his little brother, he received his wish to watch over Hinata. But he had no clue that Sasuke was to leave, did he truly defect? It didn't make sense to him, he would find out the truth, no matter what.

Hinata saw her home just down the street, as Itachi and her walked side by side. She hadn't seen him since the day of the attack, and there were many questions she wanted to ask him, but knew not to press. She didn't think that she should be so trusting with this once criminal so soon. Then again, she wasn't supposed to fall in love with said criminal's young brother either. She wondered, if Itachi knew where Sasuke was, knew if he was alright and when he would be coming home.

She couldn't take the quiet anymore, she had to know, "W-where is he?"

Itachi stopped walking, and stared straight down at her, his near blind eyes not wavering from hers, "He is gone Hinata, Sasuke has left Konoha."

She shuddered, but she had already known deep down that it was going to happen, she was only wishing that she could have at least said goodbye to him before he was deployed again. "I know," she whispered, "I knew he would have to leave at some point."

Itachi never once let his eyes drift away from the girls saddened face. He was this close to sharing with her that Sasuke had reportedly defected Konoha and joined the ranks of Oto. But he just couldn't tell this special girl something that he didn't believe was true himself. He promised Sasuke that he would watch out for her, and he would keep that promise regardless of what it entailed. He owed that much to Sasuke. For as long as he lived, which may not be but another year or so, he would protect the girl that saved his brother from darkness.

It showed that there may be hope yet for him as well.

A/N: A special thanks to **cheh**, who takes time to beta for me. And WOW, so happy for all the feedback, thank you everyone SO MUCH! I do apologize for the crazy update schedule, and thank you for sticking with me this far, you are all amazing. Well, I know this is late, but please let me know what you think. ~Lady Crack, out!


	4. Chapter 4

Before, Hinata couldn't even try to make herself cry. Now she couldn't stop. With the confirmation that Sasuke was gone, she felt abandoned by almost everyone she cared for. She knew that Sasuke would have to leave eventually, but couldn't he at least have said goodbye to her? He could have done something to let her know he was leaving, anything would have been better than nothing. It hurt her, down deep and buried under her guilt and grief over losing Hanabi, the pain was there from him leaving just like that, like nothing at all. She tried being understanding, tried to fathom how he could just leave her alone without mentioning a thing to her. Maybe he never had a choice and had to leave out right away.

It didn't help that she was basically here by herself all the time now. She would check on Neji while at the hospital, but other than that it was just her. Tenten was either visiting Neji or checking up on her own students who lost family members of their own. She was just feeling alone, her only comfort being the puppy given to her by Sasuke. Little, well actually _big,_ Kenta was always at her side, comforting her and just being there. He reminded her so much of Sasuke, remembering all the times they would walk him together, or spoil him rotten as the case usually was. But then those memories would bring other, more personal memories that she never wanted to forget. They would be all she had of him until he came back home, back to her. She would wait for him; wait for him to come home.

So she cried, let out her loneliness and sorrows there on the hardwood floor of her living room. One hand on her forehead, the other buried into the thick, curled fur of Kenta. The sobs had slowly subsided, but the tears continuously flowed from her eyes. Despair and turmoil had ignited within her, casting shadows of doubt in her mind, in her soul, in her broken heart. Maybe Sasuke left because he didn't love her anymore.

She shook her head, no that couldn't be true, she knew that he loved her. But still, how could he just leave like that? She gave Sasuke everything, gave him her heart, her body, hell everything she had! What if all of that wasn't enough though? She knew she could never be good enough for a man like him; he was always so strong while she was weak. Her father had been right all along, she was weak, stupid, pathetic, ugly, worthless, and a useless excuse for a human being.

It was like de ja vu when Tenten came home that night and once again found her dearest friend crying on the floor. Well, at least Hinata was shedding tears this time. She hesitantly approached her, whispered her name and sat next to her, petting Kenta who sent her very sad eyes.

Hinata sat there silently beside her best friend, as she cried to herself, there were no words to express the anguish she was feeling.

"Oh Hina, everything is going to be okay, you'll see…"

"No it won't," the girl muttered brokenly, "nothing will ever be alright again."

Tenten listened to the whispered and breathy voice of her friend, and responded, "Sweetie, you can't think like that okay? I know it's hard, but please trust me, I've been there and you have to know that it does get better. You'll be the happiest girl in Konoha when you get his first letter. I know that I'll write you when I'm gone too, it'll be alright Hinata, I promise. You're strong, if anyone can handle this, it's you."

Hinata blocked out everything she had to say, to her it didn't matter. Until…something caught her attention. "What did you j-just s-say?"

Tenten sighed and closed her own light brown eyes, knowing that her friend caught onto what she had implied, "I finally did it Hina."

"D-did what?"

"I signed up today, I'm going to be an instructor, but I have to take classes at the academy for a year, then it will be official."

"So you're…you…you enlisted Tenten?"

Hinata watched Tenten's slow nod to confirm the fact that yes, Tenten joined the armed forces for Konoha. She didn't hear Tenten's spiel about her being here after the year was up, that she was going to be an instructor for all the genin after the training was over. Her background in already being a sensei for so many children was perfectly suited, and her recruitment officer directed her and offered a special case where she only had to train for a year, become a chunin, and start teaching at the local academy. It was perfect in Tenten's eyes. She'd be close to home, and she could still teach, and also still be apart of the military if she was needed. She would have the knowledge she might need to protect her family, if there was one thing that Tenten despised, it was being left out.

Panic swelled in Hinata's chest as she stood and sent Tenten a look of hurt and betrayal, "So you're leaving. Neji will be leaving too. Sasuke already left, Hanabi's dead, what's next?" she started crying again, "Kenta will run away!"

At that, the big puppy sat in front of her and lifted up his paw.

"N-no Hina, it's not like that, I'll be home…"

"We're going to war, you think they're not going to call you up to the front line! You think you won't see battle! How could you Ten! How could you do that to me, how could you leave me all alone! We were supposed to do this together!"

"Hinata! Hinata, wait!" Tenten yelled after her, but let her run up the stairs to her room. Something clicked in the back of her mind, and she got the feeling that Hinata wasn't really yelling at her. Well she was, but not all of it was on her…was it?

Kenta followed his mistress, but she closed the door on him, and cried to herself on her bed. She was so alone, everyone she loved and cared about was leaving her. Why? She did everything she could to make them happy, and Sasuke…she loved him so much. But it was never enough, nothing was ever enough. It all started when she lost her mother, her perfect mother who died saving her. She wished with everything she had right now, that it was her that died, and her mother was spared. Then Hanabi would still be alive, Sasuke and her would have never met and she wouldn't have disgraced him with her presence. Everything would just be perfect.

-SoP-

"I knew you'd come SSSSSasssuke."

"Tch, whatever. You promised to train me, you gonna keep that promise?"

"Awe SSSassssssuke, why the ssssudden change of heart, hmm?"

He looked away from the evil bastard and glared to the nothing on his left, "You were right."

"Oh? I wassss?"

"He's still alive, I will destroy him."

"Interesssting, it was my undersssssstanding that Itachi is in Leaf jussst as we ssspeak. Ssssurely you've ssseen him."

"Hn, yeah I have," he fake pouted, this was such a dangerous game he was playing, but so vital to the mission, he had no choice. "Did you bring me all this way to kill me?"

Orochimaru laughed with a sinister growl, "No, you will be trained…Kabuto, take him to his room. We'll have you properly dressed SSSasssuke, then we will begin."

Sasuke shrugged off the hand that Kabuto placed on his shoulder, glared at the man and then stepped aside to let him lead the way. He had blocked off all memories and thoughts of her, he could access them so they weren't totally erased. He would rather die than let any of these evil people know about their love. He would rather give away Konoha's every secret than have them focus any attention whatsoever on her.

There he was, waiting in his assigned chamber underground, he knew he was still being watched. And he would play their game, he had to. He would become the epitome of strength and destroy this country by cutting off the very head of the snake.

-SoP-

Finally, it was time for him to come home. Neji stretched out his arms, trying to loosen up his stiff muscles from being on the uncomfortable hospital bed for so long. He would be home for about a week to fully heal up and then he'd have to report in for duty as soon as he was able. His squad had already been deployed with Shino as acting commander until Neji was fit to return.

He was still denying that Sasuke just defected like that, it didn't feel right, in his shinobi gut it just didn't seem right. But he only could go by what information was available to him at the time, which was word of mouth from an anbu operative.

His thoughts were distracted as the sight of his beautiful wife entered the shared hospital room. His gaze narrowed at her red-rimmed and puffy eyes. She'd been crying. He tilted his head at her and mimicked with his finger to come closer to him.

She offered a small smile and leaned down to gently hug him.

"Tenten, are you alright?"

She looked at him, and burst into tears. Startled, he tried to sit up and wrap an arm around her, but she just moved away from him. She slammed her eyes shut and made fists with her hands, before saying, "I might as well get it out of the way."

Neji raised a curious brow wondering what the hell was going on. He gave her one nod to continue on, cautious for whatever it might be that she has to say. It's obviously something big or she wouldn't be this upset. Tenten wasn't a woman that let emotions control her, so he had a right to be alarmed.

She composed herself and made sure his door was shut before looking at him again, "Yesterday, I enlisted in the military."

Neji blinked three times in rapid succession, taking in word for word what she just said, "You what?"

She took a step closer to him, shaking her head, "I did, and now Hinata hates me, I didn't mean to hurt her, I just…"

"You what?"

She looked a little frightened at his sharp tone of voice. Swallowing a little nervously, she repeated, "Joined the military."

He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again it scared the hell out of her, his bloodline was activated. "You joined the military?"

Tenten was not fooled by his calm voice; she nodded to him, words escaping her. She hadn't seen him this angry in a long time, and it has never been directed towards her. Not to this magnitude.

"And you just decided this without talking to me first?" his voice finally rose.

She tensed her own eyes, her ire rising now as well, "I've been thinking about it for some time now and…"

"…Oh really! What else are you keeping from me?" he was angry, damn angry. He was angry because he was hurt, it hurt that she didn't come to him about this.

Tenten glared at him, "I have to tell you my every thought now? It's my life and my decision, I don't need your permission, I can join the ranks if I want to!" she seethed at him.

His byakugan faded out and he sent her a hard stare, "In case you've forgotten Tenten, we are married!"

He yelled at the end.

She flinched backwards at his hurt and angry tone of voice.

He shook his head at her, "How can you just make a big decision like that without even talking to me?"

Now she shook her head, she wasn't sure either, "I just felt…compelled."

He looked at her incredulously, "You felt compelled?" At her nod, his anger within continued to grow, he couldn't believe this. "Did you forget that you're my wife?"

"Great, so now both you and Hinata are pissed at me. Just great."

"What did you expect! As your husband, I would have hoped you could at least tell me that you're thinking about joining the military. But to have you join, just like that, and mention it as an after-thought… It hurts Tenten, what am I to you?"

"You are the man I love, my husband, my everything."

He yelled out, "Then why couldn't you talk to me first!

"Stop yelling at me, you're really pissing me off!"

"Really, because I _am_ pissed off! It's like you just stomped on our entire relationship!"

Tenten gasped out, he was being so unreasonable! What the hell is his problem! She looked at him, what she saw in his eyes made her cringe. All she saw was disgust. Disgust for her.

Neji took some deep breaths to calm himself down, by the time he opened his eyes, she had taken more steps backwards. "I need to be alone Tenten…"

Sakura opened the door, staring at her two friends and put a hand on her hip, "Is everything alright in here? You are disrupting the other patients."

Neji looked at Sakura, seeing her eyes filled with irritation and told her, "Tenten was just leaving."

Tenten frowned at him, noticing his eyes never left Sakura, it hurt that he refused to look at her. "Fine, I guess you can just get home some other way since you can't stand being in my presence."

Sakura watched as her brunette friend rushed past her, bumping her shoulder and knocking her back a little. She felt affronted, but let it go trying to understand the situation. Turning her attention back to her patient, her eyes softened at seeing Neji's eyes closed. She walked towards his bed and waited for him to open his eyes.

"You okay?" she asked in a soft voice.

He sighed and shook his head once, "I apologize for…"

"Don't worry about it, it's over now."

He glanced up at her before settling his eyes out the window. It was still raining outside. Great, how was he supposed to get home?"

Sakura kept her eyes on him, feeling like she was intruding, but brushing it aside, "Well, I can tell you that you are now discharged…"

He gave a slight snort at the irony and again faced her, "Looks like it's going to be a long walk home," he said, indicating the rain falling outside.

She pouted and slightly bit her bottom lip, "Want me to call Hinata for you?"

"No, she has enough going on right now. If you don't mind, I'd like to just stay here for right now."

Sakura looked at him like he was crazy, "My shift ends in another hour, I can take you home."

Neji raised a brow at her, "You don't have to do that Sakura, I'll call Hinata later on…"

She smiled at him and closed her eyes, patting his arm lightly, "Really, it's no trouble. Well then, I better go finish my rounds. I'll get all your paperwork ready to go and you can sign out before we leave."

Neji watched as she walked away, he was never that friendly with the pink-haired girl. He found it interesting that just minutes before he was screaming mad, and now he felt calm. He guessed it was comforting being in her presence just now, of course anything was better than the feeling of utter betrayal he was experiencing.

First it was Sasuke and now his own wife Tenten. What was next, Hinata deciding to move back in with Hiashi? He chuckled at the thought, because he knew that would never happen. But still, this was one of the fist arguments he and Tenten have had like this. He didn't understand why she didn't at least talk to him. He wouldn't hold her back, but damnit; he loved her and didn't want to see her hurt. Tenten was one hell of a woman, he knew she could take of herself, but war was something entirely different. He didn't doubt her abilities; he was just scared to lose her. Why couldn't she see that, and why couldn't she see that he was hurt?

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone for the patience and encouragement. The reviews and messages really do inspire me to work more on the fic. I am sorry for the late update, but I hope you enjoy. ~Lady Crack


	5. Chapter 5

Previously on Shinobi of Pride: (because I suck and am sure everyone has forgotten what happened.)

_Tenten signed up for the Konoha military without telling her husband and best friend, causing a lot of tension. Sasuke finally meets up with Orochimaru and gets set up to be trained by the man who he hopes to some day destroy. Hinata feels all alone as her thoughts spiral into depression. _

-SoP-

It was the next morning and Hinata was still in her bed, didn't bother to say anything when a knock came to her door. Didn't react when the door knob attempted to turn and let someone in. She didn't blink, didn't move, she did nothing as someone picked the lock.

The bedroom door swung open and if she would have looked up she would have seen that her cousin was home. He was walking just fine now, but he was still winded after making his way up the staircase. Sakura told him that he should be fine to report back for duty in another week, that confirmation was good to hear. He had communicated with Shino, and knew about the joint-commission search party that was sent out after Sasuke. Neji would never forgive Uchiha for what he'd done to his cousin. Make her fall in love him; use her only to toss her aside for a greater desire of power. Was Sasuke that weak to succumb to the call of the curse mark? What was worse, was that he was the one who brought the bastard into their home. It made him sick just thinking that he was the one responsible for her pain. His beautiful and fragile little cousin who had lost so much already, it sucked that he was responsible for yet another blow to her heart. She deserved better than all of them.

He closed the door behind himself, after Kenta joined him inside the bedroom. He watched as the dog jumped up onto the bed, and rest against Hinata, laying himself along the line of her back and curve of her legs. She was facing away from the door and away from Neji himself. He called out to her, "Sakura gave me a ride home, I was hoping to have a nice Hinata home cooked meal last night."

She gasped and immediately sat up in bed, her eyes wide as she stared at him. Her voice was light as she called out, "Brother…" and not caring about her seriously disheveled appearance, she ran to him and immediately started crying and sobbing on his shoulder, not even knowing what came over her. She was just so…relieved! And sad, she was so desperately sad. He wrapped one arm around her and slowly moved so they could both sit on the bed.

He let her cry all over him, not caring that she was getting his shirt wet with her tears. Actually he needed her comfort just as much as she needed his. Together they mourned over their lost sibling. It was true that Neji was their cousin, but the girls had always, always viewed him as a brother, even back when they hardly got along with each other. And through the years, the bond the three of them shared grew stronger. They were family and that was all that mattered. And to lose a piece of their family…

"I'm s-sorry N-Neji," she sobbed.

He leaned his chin on top of her head, "It's alright Hinata." She was always gentle, it took him a long time to realize how precious she was too him, a very long time. But once he had, an overprotective feeling settled around him. He honestly thought that Sasuke was a good match for her, though it was hard to let some aspects of 'big brother mode' go. Of course he felt the same for Hanabi, there was just something about the girl that told Neji she could take care of herself. With Hinata though, she was just always so innocent.

Hinata shivered and pulled away from him, giving him a small smile. "I'm g-glad that you're b-back home."

He sent her a smirk. He was too, even though Tenten barricaded herself in their room and he had to sleep on the couch last night. "I have another week before reporting back to base."

She sighed and looked at him, "I g-guess you'll at least be able to see Ten.'

His turn to sigh in annoyance, "Doubtful."

Hinata looked down at her now folded hands in her lap, "I'm sorry that I yelled at her, I hope she isn't too angry with me," she said sheepishly.

"Oh, she's angry all right, but not with you."

She tilted her head in curiosity, being able to read between the lines, "She didn't tell you, did she?"

Again, he sighed, "No, she did tell me. But it was after she had already signed up. She came in saying that she didn't mean to hurt you, never mind the fact that she never even talked to me about it."

"Oh," Hinata said in surprise, "I assumed that…"

"…That I knew? Actually, I believe you were the first to know."

Hinata frowned at her cousin, she could see that he was still aggravated about the whole situation, but he changed topics before she could talk about it further.

"Think I can get a Hinata home cooked breakfast since I didn't get any dinner last night?"

She blushed and nodded that yes, yes he could. She would do anything to keep the loneliness at bay.

-SoP-

Itachi was well aware of the situation at hand. He knew that he was not the only one watching over his new sister, Hinata. There was another out there keeping watch over her as well, a female anbu operative in fact. That was curious, but of course, if it was true that Sasuke had defected, then he could understand.

Regardless, it was high time that he have this conversation with the newly instated lady Hokage.

"Did I hear you correctly, Uchiha?" the busty blonde woman sarcastically asked.

His facial expression did not change, "What will it be?"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, "You dare to question me?"

"Forgive me Lady Hokage, but I will not leave this room without knowing the truth."

She gulped down a shot of sake, a nice spicy shot. Damn Uchiha men to hell! "Yeah, yeah. If it's true then you leave, excuse me, defect Konoha…for real this time, just to return him home. If it's false, then you remain in Konoha and be a good little boy."

He nodded once, "Agreed, what will it be?"

Tsunade gave him a hard stare, but then wrote the answer down in a small scroll and handed it to him. He read it, nodded at her, and then burned it until it returned to the dust of creation. "Satisfied?"

"Very. Now, I wish to discuss the anbu guard keeping a watch over my little sister."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow and poured another shot of sake, she was too old for this shit, damn the Sandaime for being murdered. "Deal with it."

"Very well."

Tsunade watched as the Uchiha made his escape with all the formalities that only a once great clan could provide. He gave a slight bow and all before making his exit, how pleasant of him. These Uchiha men were going to drive her insane. But she knew that she owed a great debt to Itachi, all of Konoha owed Itachi their lives…and now Sasuke too. Though, she did wonder what kind of trouble she just put Yugao in.

Now that she was good and inebriated, she was ready to tackle the pile of medical paperwork. Then she looked at the top file and saw that it was Itachi Uchiha's…figures. She opened it up and right then and there decided she wasn't quite ready for paperwork yet.

He was blind?

He had cancer?

Then how the hell did he still scare the living daylights out of everyone he came across!?

-SoP-

Tenten had already started her classes at the academy, and she just found out that she was going to have to relocate. Now she really felt guilty because she did have to leave Hinata behind. She had to meet up with everyone tomorrow with her gear packed and ready to head out to another academy clear across the country. The roof of the building she'd been attending suddenly collapsed that morning, injuring several trainee's and instructors in the process. Apparently it took a big blow during the air raid from Oto and it just now decided to give out.

She had barely spoken with Neji since their big blow-up, and honestly she was frightened that he wouldn't forgive her.

Could one argument bring it all crashing down? Hinata forgave her, but it still made her feel guilty for not saying anything to her. They were a team, and she totally let her down.

When she woke up that next morning, alone again in her shared bed with Neji, she felt sick to her stomach. She made it to the kitchen and found her missing husband there, making a pot of coffee and had two plates of eggs, bacon, and toast sitting at the table. Cautiously she approached the table and sat down. He followed suit after filling two mugs of the liquid black caffeine.

It was quiet while they ate, with stolen glances at one another. She was leaving in just a half an hour and she didn't want this tension between them while they were away from each other.

"Neji, I'm sorry."

He sighed, "Tenten..."

She wanted to cry, "Are you still mad at me?"

Neji flinched at her soft voice, "I just don't want to lose my wife. Tenten, I love you."

"I love you too, and I'm going to miss you. But it's just for a year, or however long they take to rebuild the academy."

"Tenten, I leave in three days for base. Granted it's in town, but I know that I'll be shipped out to my platoon. I'm not going to see you for a long time, possibly years. I don't want this between us either."

"It's alright, I forgive you."

He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, "I did nothing wrong, I had every right to be angry about this."

Tenten gave him a hurt expression, "But I thought…"  
>"I love you Tenten, but I'm really hurt that you think so little of me that you can't even tell me your ambitions."<p>

She sighed, growing annoyed and defensive, "What was I supposed to do, Neji? I know my skills would be good for the upcoming war, I have just as much need and want to protect those precious to me as you do."

"You didn't even think to talk to me though?" he countered with a calm voice, "Did you even consider our future?"

"Kami Neji, you talk as if we don't have one!" she said out loud. His expression didn't change, and that scared the hell out of her. She stood up and turned her back on him to hide her sudden tears, "One argument and now you think we don't have a future."

Now he stood up as well, "I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to," she whispered. Taking a few seconds to compose herself, she straightened her posture, her back still to him, and said, "Please tell Hinata I love her and I will miss her."

And with that, Neji watched with a bleeding heart as the woman he loved walked away from him, away from him and their life together. He knew he should go after her, that this wasn't the end. It couldn't be, hell they had just gotten married!

But something was holding him back. He didn't know what it was. But something, just something told him to let her go. Maybe it was a pride thing, because he knew this time he was the one at fault. She was only trying to make amends. All he could manage to do was stand there, reliving the moment of watching her just walk away.

Of course half an hour later Hinata came down the stairs and dragged out what happened from him. Before he knew it, he realized he was making a huge mistake by not making up with her before she left and swiftly borrowed the car to catch his bride. He arrived at the academy only to find it empty.

He was too late.

-SoP-

Two months had already passed, Hinata walked through each day in the same routine. Now that both Neji and Tenten were gone, it was just her and Kenta, just the two of them. In the mornings she would feed him, let him outside and when he came back in she would leave for the hospital. She would work late, and play with Kenta a little before going to bed. She rarely ate anymore, only small portions here and there. It wasn't as though she had an appetite. She hadn't taken Kenta for a walk since before the attack, since before Sasuke left her.

She walked down the halls of the hospital's cold corridor, numbly going from room to room and checking on patients. As of late, she had been under the tutelage of Dr. Jeking, though he specialized in orthopedics, regardless the knowledge he provided her would still be useful later on. Her assigned mentor, Dr. Sarutobi had yet to return to Leaf Medical Center. So when Hinata turned the corner, Asura could see the slight shock on the young girls face at seeing her.

"Dr. Sarutobi."

Asura smiled at her, "Hinata, I'm glad to see you again."

With a weak smile of her own, Hinata turned her eyes away from her, for some reason she felt inadequate to be in her presence, "You as well."

"When you have a moment, could you please come to my office?" she requested.

Hinata nodded, "Of c-course," she swayed in her stance slightly.

Asura rushed to her and placed a hand at her shoulder to steady the girl, a frown of worry marring her pretty features, "Are you alright dear?" Fear overwhelmed her, she was only holding on to sanity thanks to her few connections remaining, she wasn't sure if she could handle another loss.

Hinata nodded hesitantly, "Mmhmm…u-um, I just n-need to s-see two more patients w-with Dr. Jeking."

"Are you sure Hinata? You're very pale," Asura asked, placing her hand to her forehead to look for a temp, only to find that it seemed normal. The woman frowned, "Come, let me take your pulse."

"It's o-okay, really," Hinata said stepping back and smiling. "I'll come to y-your office when I'm f-finished. It's really g-good to see you again Dr. Sarutobi."

Asura smiled lightly and nodded while her eyes were still frowning down at her. Maybe she was just too worried, she sighed as she watched the young girl walk away from her. She just wouldn't be able to bear it should something else, someone else, be taken away. Heading straight for her office, she hoped that the infant was okay under the watchful eye of the two anbu guards. She had taken to calling the child Akina, recalling that her son enjoyed his first date with Hanabi in the spring. It was a difficult time, and it took everything in her to save that baby. The memory of her grandchild's birth was nothing but raw gore. Hanabi was dead, lying on that table motionless while Asura cut the baby away from her, tears streaming down her cheeks as she did so. The baby was a month early, but survived. She took the last two months to care for the infant, to see that it would live, the heir to her clan. The little girl was a living reminder of her beloved son and daughter, the only other living true Sarutobi other than herself.

It was half an hour later before Hinata finally joined her in her office. Asura was still going over some overdue paperwork, and Hinata sat silently for the first several minutes, waiting patiently as Dr. Sarutobi completed her current file.

Finally, the older woman concentrated on her, "I understand that Shizune has taken up the position as the Hokage's assistant for Lady Tsunade. They have asked that I transfer fully to LMC as the new Chief of Staff."

Hinata sent her a small smile, "Th-that's great Dr. Sarutobi, the hospital staff would benefit having you as a permanent leader."

Asura smiled, "Thank you Hinata, I haven't made my decision yet, but I appreciate your sentiments and confidentiality regarding that topic. How are things going with Dr. Jeking?"

Hinata swallowed, but spoke honestly, "He's a great teacher, and I have learned a lot under him. I believe that the knowledge I've gained in orthopedics will benefit."

Smiling happily, Asura replied, "That's wonderful, did you know that he was also one of my mentors?"

Looking up, Hinata gasped, "Really?" She felt…almost honored, but quickly let the feeling drop.

Asura nodded, "Yes, now then. If it is alright with you, we will resume your specialized training next week. However, I asked you here for something else entirely."

"Yes, what is it Dr. Sarutobi?"

She looked at the girl, at the lost look in her familiar pale lilac eyes. "I have scheduled an appointment for us to meet next Thursday at your lawyer's office, Kurenai Yuuhi. There are some things that you need to go over, my father had us all sign a will, and you will need to be there on behalf of Hanabi."

Hinata nodded once, before looking up at the woman, "What about my father, will he be there as well?"

Asura shook her head, "No, please come alone," she advised.

Not like there was anyone to come with her, Kenta maybe, but that was it.

-SoP-

A/N Lady Crack: Hi everyone, I am very sorry it is taking me so long to update. All I can do is thank you and I hope you all know that your reviews are driving me forward. I am serious. I've been getting really frustrated with writing lately…I know what I want to happen but the characters seem to want something else. It's just bridging it all together that is becoming challenging for me. But then I go and look at the reviews and oddly enough the path clears up a little. Weird huh? So thank you, and I will eventually finish this story, I appreciate all of your support! Not just the reviews, but the favorites and alerts as well! XD


	6. Chapter 6

"Again," the snake sannin whispered tersely.

Sasuke sighed and again went through the handseals to activate his lightning jutsu. He clearly remembered the day in which his superior and former sensei, Kakashi Hatake, took the time to teach him his very own personal jutsu; trusting him with the deadly attack. He felt sick now, showing this jutsu to his new mentor, Orochimaru. It had to be done, everything was sacrificed.

It had already been two months and he had learned many things. Even his own bloodline had sharpened, as the Sharingan worked with a more deadly potency. Sasuke believed he was actually on the brink of awakening another level of power, his ocular jutsu had never felt so powerful. Currently they were working on concentration of the chidori jutsu. With forbidden measures of training, Orochimaru was showing him how to harness the electricity throughout his entire body, instead of just through his arm and hand in a single form.

"Compress the powersss of the jutsssu, there…"

Sasuke nodded once in understanding, he was starting to get the hang of this. He felt the now familiar shock flow through him as the lightning tried to travel and mingle with his chakra. Unfortunately, it reminded him of her. The pleasurable feeling of her chakra molding within him. Though, now he was distracted, and the jutsu failed spectacularly.

Orochimaru scowled at him, "Clear your thoughtsss Sassssuke."

Once again, Sasuke nodded. Shaking off the reminder of the life, of the woman he left behind. The woman he was vowing to protect. He tensed his body again, cursing himself for once again losing focus. It was such a dangerous thing to do, especially while in front of the very man he was planning to destroy.

Going through the jutsu again, he concentrated on the task at hand.

"Much better," Orochimaru whispered, all the while planning to have a little talk with his henchmen. He got the impression that little Sasuke here was conflicted. That just wouldn't do.

-SoP-

It was time. The house that was usually so full of joy was silenced into sorrow and regret. For Neji, he knew he made the biggest mistake of his life by not immediately going after his beautiful wife. His own actions tore at his heart. He felt guilty, because he was guilty. She was there, right in front of him...broken. And what did he do? Completely push her away. And for what? For her to just leave. Just like that. It stung. His words to her, the fact he let her just walk away, it stung his pride. He was a better man than this, he knew he was, because Tenten made him a better man. He promised himself he would never be anything like that bastard Hiashi. Here he was though, doing his best to ruin his own marriage and family. It was sickening.

And now, what was worse, was that he had to leave Hinata.

Yes, it was truly time indeed. He was surprised it actually took this long for the orders to come through, he expected it at least a week ago. But sure enough, he'd been summoned to immediately embark on a joint mission, he barely had time to pack let alone time to say goodbye to his sister-like cousin. Hinata was in turmoil now, her pain and loneliness was clear as day. His cousin was only sinking further and further into depression. If he had the time to sit with her, to talk with her...to assure her, then maybe he could turn things around. But he didn't have that luxury. No. Neji was a shinobi. A shinobi called to arms to protect his country. He would fulfill his duty, leaving behind his cousin to suffer alone.

"Hinata," his voice sounded faint to his ears, perhaps he was the broken one.

Her smile was false; it was a small attempt to ease him and his worries, "I'll be fine, Neji."

His eyes hardened, "You are always looking after everyone else, what about you?"

Hinata's eyes closed and her bottom lip trembled just the slightest, "Neji," she whispered before opening her eyes and looking up into his ever white-tinted gaze, "I will b-be fine. Just come back h-home."

Neji sighed and brought the stubborn woman into a one-armed hug. He needed to drop the issue because there was nothing he could do. And that knowledge, knowing he would be half a world away when she needed him most, struck him silent. And not just Hinata either, his loving cousin who would be all alone now, but his now estranged wife too. What happens when Tenten came back from her training? He won't be there. He won't be there for anything. It always did hurt when he had to leave his loved ones behind, but this...this all felt so different. It felt as though; as though there was nothing to come back to. Which made him want to cling to the home and his cousin even more.

But it was time.

So when Hinata gently pulled herself away from the only family member left who cared about her, Neji let go of her. And he felt her eyes on him until she and their home disappeared behind him. It was time to drop the hurt, the pain, the ache of leaving it all behind. Slowly yet surely, the shinobi mask took over his persona, it was so easy to fall into the emotionless anbu captain. There he stood, reporting in for duty, meeting up with his squad mates. The men stared at each other. Konoha needed them.

It was time.

-SoP-

Hinata decided to pass on dinner after she got home from work, just like she had already skipped anything for breakfast or lunch. She just didn't have the appetite for food. Kenta remained at her side, while she flitted from room to room, cleaning as she went, anything to pass the time.

Finally, she reached down to pet the familiar curly head of her sole companion. He really had gotten big, his head reached her waist now, he was so tall. But he listened well; oh, he wanted to play all the time, but she had been in such a forlorn mood that he never got the chance to.

"I guess I should take you for a walk Kenta."

The puppy's head lifted and Hinata could see the excitement glowing in his eyes at her use of the "w" word. She gave him a weak smile, and then the smile grew when he gave her a small and soft kiss on her hand. Placing the harness on him and connecting it with the thick leash, they headed outside. She was grateful that he remained at her side, even though it had been such a long time since she took him for a walk like this. Now feeling guilty about neglecting the dog, she determined that she would walk him every day just like she used to. It wasn't Kenta's fault, he had no idea of the troubles around him.

Avoiding the park at all costs because of the memories it held, she continued to walk straight. A wave of dizziness hit her hard, and she dropped down to one knee. Kenta licked her face, and nudged her with her head. She mocked a laugh and rose from the ground. So like her to fall without someone there to hold her up, even Kenta couldn't have stopped her that time. But he did at least keep her walking straight so she couldn't wander into traffic, as she seemed prone to do.

Her thoughts only traveled to the man that was now missing from her life, and she didn't mean her dear cousin. She tried to avoid thinking about him, it hurt so much to do so. It did still hurt, no matter how numb she thought she was inside, it hurt. Maybe that was why she unintentionally neglected Kenta, because of the constant reminder of...of Sasuke. Her mind kept changing its thoughts, making her think he was to blame, then think she was the reason, or Oto, or just anybody to make the pain go away. Hanabi always told her that she was strong, but Hinata didn't feel as though she were. There was only the loneliness. Even when surrounded by patients and staff at the hospital, she felt alone; surrounded in the echoing silence.

Her vision blurred again and she felt her heart race pick up. No, this was not happening. She was not going to have an attack right here in the middle of the sidewalk!

Kenta paced around her, as they came across a bench. Gasping for air in her panicked state, she sat down shakily, taking her time to breathe. Maybe it was for the best, if she could just let it consume her, maybe then the pain of her dark thoughts would all go away. If she succumbed to the darkness then she could see her mother and sister again, laughing and teasing her like always. Yes, that sounded very nice, she thought, as the shadows in her vision finally won the battle, and she sank into another fainting spell.

Kenta whined as his brown eyes watched his mistress fall to her side, lying out awkwardly across the bench. He barked twice, licked her face and kept nudging her with his nose. Feeling a presence closing in on them, he growled in warning. He would protect his mistress no matter what. No one would be allowed to take advantage of Hinata while she was unconscious.

-SoP-

Just because the attack had come and gone, didn't mean that her mission was complete. She felt that she should still continue to watch over her, and apparently the new Hokage felt the same. It was true that Yugao usually served as the Hokage's personal guard, as she did for Sarutobi Sandaime. But orders were orders and she had an established connection with Hinata Hyuuga.

That wasn't the half of it, she felt damn protective of the girl, especially now that she was living all alone, other than that huge goofy looking dog. It was hell on her being the one to break the news of Hanabi's death to her charge. She wasn't one to embrace emotions, but there was a soft spot for the Hyuuga sisters and their plight. The Konoha shinobi world was in chaos with the Sarutobi clan slaughter. Their leader had been killed in action. Lady Tsunade eventually got everything back in order again, but it took time. Patience and trust were required from everyone. Emotions were high and soaring, the need to avenge and defend the strike on their country was fierce. All over the country recruitment offices were full of angry men and women seeking out to make a difference.

Konoha was going to war.

Still though, she remained here, carrying out her mission on watching over and protecting Hinata. She wasn't the only one watching the surviving Hyuuga though. The formerly missing nin watched over the girl as well. As for why, she wasn't entirely sure, it angered her though that he did. Yugao wanted nothing in common with that Uchiha, his clan had always been twisted and full of deception. Oh yes, she knew that Itachi Uchiha was now, after recent appraisal, considered a hero. But the fact he could actually pull it off and mass murder everyone in his family still made him a slaughterer in her eyes, still a betrayer to her nation. Don't get it wrong, she knew very well that she was also a cold-hearted killer. Yugao Uzuki never hesitated to take life if needed. But your own family? There are some things, some lines, that she could never cross.

Maybe the hard truth of it all was that his actions made him a better ninja than her. That he could carry out orders, any order, and do it so flawlessly without question. That is a good and rare value in the eyes of a nation and its kage. Maybe. That could be part of the reason for her strong distaste of the man. So yes, it greatly bothered her that she kept noticing his presence while tailing Hinata throughout the past few months.

She had mentioned it to the Godaime, Lady Tsunade, that he was also keeping tabs on her, but the Hokage just told her not to approach him. What was the deal anyway? Why wasn't the man locked up, or under more questioning for his acts while involved with the Akatsuki organization? They were nothing but an underground group of terrorists. Oh that's right, he was acting as a double spy for Konoha. But how much of Konoha did he actually reveal to the criminal organization in order to climb the ranks? It just didn't sit well with her, she still viewed him as a criminal, an opposition of her home land. Yet, the new Hokage seemed to trust in him. Whatever, she would try to remain indifferent, especially now that the girl seemed to be in trouble.

Yugao was surprised when Hinata came out of her home with the dog in tow. With everyone gone, Hinata had pretty much stayed to herself. That meant not walking the dog or anything extracurricular other than working at the hospital and staying home. She followed their path, as they moved further and further away from the girls' neighborhood. Yugao watched as she knelt to one knee, she thought perhaps it was to tie a shoelace, she hadn't noticed the weakness that was now so plainly clear on the girls features.

The dog actually growled at her when she approached the now unconscious Hinata on the bench, but then quieted as she hushed him and tended to Hinata, seeing as she was familiar to him by now. Studying Hinata, she could easily see the tension marring the girls features, and that she was even more pale than usual. It seemed as though all color had left her face. She didn't flinch or become aggravated as a male suddenly kneeled next to her, she already knew it was the Uchiha and had expected his appearance. She sent the male a small glance and nodded once.

She would have to set aside her differences with him for now, Hinata needed medical attention, and she needed it fast. She stood back and watched as the formerly missing shinobi gently picked up the Hyuuga female and turned towards the hospital swiftly. Tossing a glance towards the dog, she decided to take the puppy to the Hyuuga's home before following after them. Hopefully by the time she arrived to the hospital he would already be gone.

Such is not her luck.

-SoP-

It was pure coincidence that old man Dr. Jeking had stopped Asura at the front exit that evening, wanting to discuss the improvements on Hinata's performance. Yes, it was fate, she believed, as both her and Dr. Jeking's mouths dropped when seeing a tall dark-haired male with _intense_ black eyes, carrying the unconscious body of their young talented apprentice.

Both doctors immediately went to him, Asura taking in her vitals as her old mentor and colleague questioned the man. She barely heard him as he said she collapsed on a bench while walking her dog, and that he had no further information. Dr. Ryu Jeking yelled out for the emergency staff, and led the tall man still carrying Hinata towards the emergency wing.

"She's extremely dehydrated, we need a drip stat," Dr. Sarutobi called out loudly. She received a nod from a passing nurse, before leaning down to listen to her chest with her stethoscope. "Her heart beat is normal and lungs sound clear, I need Hinata's chart to check her history."

Another five minutes passed and Hinata was now lying on a cold steel table in the examination room, while Itachi stood outside of the closed door. He was awaiting the high-ranked kunoichi to join him soon to ask about Hinata's status.

Asura poured over her chart, taking note of her heart condition. "Set her up for an EKG, take her labs check glucose and toxicology levels. We'll need a CT of her abdomen, chest, and head. Come on, let's move."

Itachi eyed a girl with pale pink locks rush into Hinata's assigned emergency exam room. Soon afterwards another female joined him, the girl with long purple hair. He gave the kunoichi a slight nod of the head and went back to staring at the door. Yugao took the nod for what it was, a silent translation that he didn't know anything yet.

"Hinata! What's happened!?" Sakura demanded as soon as she entered the room. She could hardly believe it when she found out it was Hinata whom was rushed into the ER. No wonder all the nurses and attendants were flurrying around. Not only were two of Leaf Medical's top respected doctors barking orders, but everyone loved Hinata. Sakura made sure that she would see to her friend personally, she had to make sure that she would be okay.

"She collapsed walking her dog…"

"She has HCM and experienced an attack last summer, is that what's going on?" the pink haired girl asked in a stern voice.

Asura shook her head no, "I don't think so, but they are setting her up for an EKG now. She's really dehydrated, but her heart rate is beating at regularity, is there anything else you can tell us, Sakura?"

Blinking, the girl took her time, "S-she's been depressed, but…she's always been in good health that I know of, except for her heart condition."

Dr. Sarutobi nodded, and continued reading over Hinata's chart. "Sakura, why don't you further question the man outside who brought her in, see if you can get anymore information from him."

The girl nodded and turned to exit the now hectic room.

Itachi and Yugao stood silently side by side, and both were content to remain quiet and wait for any word from the doctors working on her. Soon that girl with the pink hair, a Dr. Haruno according to her badge, came through the door with a determined look in her eye.

She walked directly towards Itachi and spoke, "Are you the one who brought in Hinata?"

The Uchiha nodded mutely.

Sakura took a moment, blinking, she thought for a second there that this was Sasuke, but Hinata said he left for a mission some time ago, so then who was this man? "She was walking her dog Kenta?"

Itachi felt the urge to raise his brow, apparently Hinata and this girl were closer than he realized, he ignored the urge and nodded once in agreement. They were co-workers, of course they would be friends. His little sister seemed to be a girl that everyone got along with.

"Were you walking with her?" she asked.

He shook his head to indicate no.

Sakura sighed, "Do you know who she is? I mean, did you walk by and see that she was unconscious?"

Yugao interrupted, tired of the man's insolence, "Hinata and I are old friends, I noticed her walking and was heading towards her to say hello, but before I got to her she collapsed on a park bench."

"Oh, they didn't say that you were with her just that he brought her in," Sakura said nodding her head to the silent man, "did she say anything before she passed out?" the pink haired doctor asked, turning to the girl with purple hair, the supposed friend that she herself had never seen before.

Yugao remained still, "No, but luckily this man helped us, he took her to the hospital and I took her dog home."

Itachi's eyes clenched slightly, "Is she going to be alright?"

Sakura and Yugao both looked towards him, both taken in slightly by the smooth tone of his voice. Sakura folded a clipboard under her arm, and said, "We won't know anything until we get her test results back, I can show you both to the waiting room if you follow me. I know that you are her friend," she said to Yugao, "but sir, do you have any connection to Hinata?"

"Hn," he replied, taking the lead and walking away from both women since he already knew where the waiting room was and declared, "She is family to me."

Sakura gasped as Yugao frowned and narrowed her eyes on his back, she knew Hinata and Sasuke did not marry. She heard Sakura's voice, "Are you a Hyuuga sir? I will need to contact her father and let…"

He shook his head no once, and turned back to look at them, "I am her brother."

Sakura walked a few steps towards him, "What is your name, so I know who to call for?" In reality, she was curious, he looked so much like Sasuke, she wondered if he had a sibling. This man could certainly pass as one to the handsome shinobi.

"Itachi Uchiha," he said in a low voice before disappearing around a corner leading to the waiting room.

Sakura smiled, her thoughts were confirmed. He had to be Sasuke's brother. But he said that Hinata was family to him, so that meant…did Sasuke propose to Hinata before he was deployed!? She turned to the other woman, and was slightly surprised to see eyes basically glaring daggers where the man had been, "A-and your name miss?" She had said that she was an old friend to Hinata, but Sakura didn't know her. She and Hinata had the same group of friends, but she supposed her childhood friend could be friends with others she didn't know. Hinata had always been friendly. Quiet, but friendly all the same.

"My name is Yugao," the lady said before she walked off to follow the man known as Itachi to the waiting room.

Sakura watched her retreating back with an odd expression on her face. Then shrugged and went back into Hinata's room. No time to analyze them now, Hinata's health was at risk, and was much, much more important to her.

-SoP-

Asura frowned down at her slow waking apprentice.

Hinata could clearly see the disappointment written all over her mentor's face, as her vision slowly came into focus. Where was she? Blinking, she looked around her surroundings, she was at Leaf Medical? Kenta…where was Kenta? She tried to rise from her laying position, but Asura pushed her back down.

"Hinata, I'm sorely disappointed with you. You're a doctor for crying out loud, how could you do this to yourself!?" Asura was severely upset with the pale-eyed girl.

"What? B-but Dr. Saru-Sarutobi, wh-what am I…why?"

"You passed out Hinata, while walking your dog."

"Oh…K-Kenta…wh-where is he?"

Asura folded in her arms under chest and looked away from her slightly, "One of your friends took him home, while you're brother brought you here."

"Neji and Tenten are here?" Hinata asked in confusion.

Dr. Sarutobi frowned further and checked her pulse and felt for a fever…normal. She sighed, "Hinata, why? You know how unhealthy it is, how could you risk it?"

"R-risk? Wh-what?" Hinata kept closing her eyes, she felt so, so weak.

"Tch, you're so malnourished, it's not funny. I thought better of you Hinata, I really did."

Tears suddenly pricked Hinata's eyes, why did everyone she looked up to; respected, loved, why did they always look down on her, "I'm s-s-sorry," she hiccupped out.

Relaxing, Asura sat on the bed next to her and wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek, "I'm just worried Hinata, you have to get yourself together."

Hinata nodded, "M-malnourished, you mean…"

"You haven't been eating have you?"

She frowned to herself, her eyes lowered, "I haven't b-been hungry, but I ate…"

Asura shook her head, "No, you haven't been. The tests confirm it." She caught both hands with her own and looked into her bright lilac eyes, "You have to eat, especially when you're carrying. Hinata you know it's not healthy."

Asura watched as her eyes widened, mouth gaped open, and all color drained from her face.

So…she didn't know.

-SoP-

A/N: And there's the shocker! Riiiiiiight, I think some of you perceptive readers already had it all figured out, lol! Anyway, let me know what you think of the turn of events. Also, I can now be found on twitter as Lady_Crack_ I'll give story progress updates every once in a while. Til next time...

I heart you all! ~Lady crack (Oh and cheh is awesome)


	7. Chapter 7

"C-c-c-c-c-c-carrying!?" she squeaked out, and then fainted from the shock.

Asura pulled back, how was Hinata going to handle this? She thought it would be for the best to have her granddaughter be raised by her aunt, but now…now she wasn't so sure. Next week, the girl was in for a lot of responsibility. Maybe she had better speak with the Godaime on this before her meeting with Kurenai.

She checked Hinata's vitals, and saw that she only passed out. She knew it wasn't good on her heart, but given Hinata's shy nature, it was almost a given she would pass out after finding out unexpectedly that she was pregnant. Orders were that she couldn't be released until she was back in a nourished state, and she had a consultation with a nutritional specialist. Not to mention an appointment set up with an obstetrician physician.

It was half an hour later before Hinata woke up, she saw that Asura had waited for her. She blinked and tried to remember what happened. She was malnourished, figures, already she knew that she hadn't been eating well. She felt the weakness even now, how disappointing to fail yet again. Wait…there was something else, seeming like a distant memory pulling at the back of her mind. Oh…

She gulped and looked up to Asura. Who nodded. So it wasn't a dream then.

She was pregnant. Sasuke left her, left her behind with his child.

Closing her eyes, she just couldn't believe this was happening. Why!? Trying to stave off the onslaught of sudden tears, she found it in herself to push them back from the surface. Leaving her eyes with a burning sensation, it didn't matter. The burn was better than shedding more tears over missing him. She felt so sick to her stomach now that she knew.

It wasn't like she ever felt any symptoms that she might have been pregnant. Thinking on it now though, she couldn't even remember her last monthly cycle. Blushing to herself, she knew that they had never used protection, she wasn't on the pill at first, but after the first time they made love, she went on it the very next day. She never missed a pill, never. She took it the same time she took her heart medication. She knew she hadn't missed a single day. Well, she had recently, seeing as she wasn't going to be seeing Sasuke anytime soon, and she doubted very much that someone else would ever come along.

Her heart still beat for only him; and it pained her every time it did so. She wasn't deaf to the rumors, she just ignored them. She knew that he was being accused of defecting Konoha, that he was a spy and a traitor.

She just didn't want to acknowledge it.

-SoP-

Suddenly he was thrown back during his spar with Kabuto, and he felt the sting as one of the scalpels Kabuto crudely used, left a line of crimson along his cheek. He narrowed his gaze on the silver-haired genius, that was a lucky shot and both knew it. Orochimaru mentioned that he was going to test him sometime today, he supposed it was this sudden fight with his number one henchman. But he already knew that, he was merely waiting for the time when Orochimaru felt him adequate enough to spar with him himself. That was what he was waiting for, the time when he could start learning of Orochimaru's style and endless jutsu's. He had time, a good three years at least. Already, he secretly had word sent to the Godaime of Konoha.

They had three years to prepare for another attack on Konoha, or that's what he had overheard during a private conversation between Orochimaru and another man who he didn't know. He would find out, he had time. Though, it seemed as though three years was a long time, it would pass by quickly, he knew it would. But this had to be done just right, in order to get the correct information and act accordingly.

"Do you need a moment Sasuke, my friend?" Kabuto asked with a smirk.

He wiped the blood away with the sleeve of his fighting kimono, "Tch, don't think you'll land another hit on me Kabuto."

The silver-haired man laughed, "We'll see Sasuke, we'll see. NOW DODGE THIS!"

And off they went again, to spar for hours on end. Three years. He had three years to stall them.

At any cost.

Both of them were mere blurs of movement, as they shifted side to side, trying to capture each other. This spar was for the use to extend his already immense speed. Yes, he truly had learned much under the training of Orochimaru and Kabuto. He felt as though there was a hidden agenda, besides the plan of attack on Konoha planned in three years time. It was just a dark thought, one that would start as a tingling in his mind, and develop into a seed of doubt. Was there something else that Orochimaru had planned for him? Did he already know about…her?

Kami help him if he did.

Kabuto stopped all movement and dodged Sasuke just at the last second. Clapping was heard in the background.

"Hm, that wasss terrific Sasssuke! You are truly increassing your sspeed."

Sasuke bowed to the sannin, "Orochimaru-sensei."

The snake cackled in a harmonious spew of self-pleasure, "Ah, you sssee Kabuto? Young Sassssuke here showss much ressspect. You sshould learn from him."

Kabuto glared at Sasuke for one instant, then bowed himself towards his master, "As you wish, my lord."

"Perfect," Orochimaru grinned towards his ward. "Now, I have a gift for you."

-SoP-

Itachi waited patiently in the plain white-painted waiting room. The purple-haired woman was expertly seated just three seats from his position. Both ninja had already observed everyone in that room, they both knew every movement made by anyone who left and came into that room. Every subtle movement, every little thing was copied into their brains. They knew everything from the families still grieving over the news that their loved one didn't make it and to the other people anxiously waiting their turn to be called next.

He didn't glance at the woman, what would be the point it wasn't as though he could physically see her. He knew she was anbu; that much was obvious. He could tell just by the way she carried herself. The silent footsteps, almost like she floated instead of actually walking. And he knew the reason why she was watching over his brother's love. Not only was Hinata still being considered a possible target by Oto, but if it was true that Sasuke had willingly gone to Orochimaru in Oto, then she could be a contact for him and slip him information. The Godaime had confirmed that Sasuke was sent to Oto as a mission, but understood that appearances needed to be kept. He too, served anbu as a captain before taking on the mission that changed his life and clan forever.

He coughed to himself, the heaviness of disease ran thick through his bloodstream. But Itachi was strong, he was someone you wouldn't know is suffering unless he told you himself. It was true that he didn't expect to live beyond another year, but in that time he would ensure the safety of Sasuke's connection to sanity. The cancer that ran throughout his life essence was slowing him down, killing him a little more and more every day. But he would not stop, if only out of sheer will power, until he set things right with his brother.

It didn't pass his notice that this woman was silently observing him as well. He expected it, after all, who wouldn't after being given the chance to take the time and study the infamous rogue Uchiha?

Yugao wondered about him. He was an emotionless monster, did the man have feelings? She was anbu, yet she held emotions. They were vague and far between, but she did have them. Did he have none? He was everything women would swoon over, considering the whole tall dark and handsome gimmick he had going for him. Oh yes, especially the dark park, his very presence nearly promised danger to anyone who happened to land their gaze on him. Yet, his presence immediately warded off intruders, which she nearly expected. If he didn't want someone to approach him, then they wouldn't, it was that simple. Sitting back, and moving her eyes from his figure, she moved in on her own thoughts, sad thoughts of her and her dead fiancé. How much she missed Hayate right now.

Both were observant in the lingering silence. It was out of caution, out of suspicion, and it was very duly noted when the Godaime made her appearance. She nodded to both of them and both rose at the same time to follow her into a small cramped office that held no pictures or windows. Tsunade soundlessly pulled up a sound-proof barrier as high class information was about to given. Ah, this should prove to be interesting. Why the brand spanking new Hokage was now involved in this was curious. Of course though, one could question why an anbu guard and a murderer were involved as well.

"That shit-eating little brother of yours has really fucked up this time." she mentioned to Itachi, who only remained still, waiting for her to get out what she truly wanted to say.

Yugao coughed lightly, before speaking up, "Will the Hyuuga girl be alright?"

"She's weak from not eating, she'll be released in a couple days. But that's not the problem." Tsunade waited, this was a moment of truth for them both. "Look, Yugao was ordered to watch over Hinata long before you entered the picture Uchiha. I know Sasuke asked you to look out for her, before he left."

"I will remain with Hinata, and help raise my brother's child in his temporary absence..." He paused, letting it sink in that he knew she was impregnated, he'd had his suspicions for a good month now, and the way the Godaime was acting, his suspicions were just confirmed. He did frown internally though; he did not notice that she wasn't keeping herself nourished. It was a mistake that would not happen again.

Yugao was speechless, as her thoughts stilled over Itachi's words 'raise my brother's child', Hinata was pregnant? How did he know? How come she didn't?

"Do you think it best to retrieve Sasuke from Oto?" Itachi asked in his perfect voice.

Tsunade raised a finely shaped brow, "You talk like it would be a simple thing to do."

He shrugged. Clearly they forgot who he is and what he is capable of.

Tsunade sighed and looked to both Yugao and Itachi, "Hinata is pregnant, and I assume that you're little punk-ass brother is the one responsible for that." She sighed once more and let it out, "I have much to reconsider now that she is with child."

-SoP-

She lay there in her bed, she had been home for three days now. She was to return to work tomorrow, thank goodness. But first, she had that appointment to keep with her lawyer and Dr. Sarutobi today. She was still coming to terms with her pregnancy. She gently rested a hand against her still flat abdomen. There was a baby in there, her baby. A child she and Sasuke made together. She figured out, thanks to overhearing a few shinobi patients, that Sasuke was accused of being a traitor. Hinata had already been aware of the rumored whispers, but her emotions were seriously toying with her right now. At first she wanted to just absolutely refuse the thought; that it was just all rumors, but doubt started to settle in her mind.

Was Sasuke just playing her? Was he just playing Neji? Was every word he said a lie?

Did he ever love her?

If he loved her then why would he just leave her behind, not even say goodbye and just disappear like that? Maybe he was just using her family to get information that he needed until the Oto attack happened. Was she going to raise a man's child who didn't love her?

No, that wasn't right. It _just_ didn't feel right. She wanted to believe in her heart so badly that he truly did love her. That he meant it when he whispered his affections to her. Maybe he was the one being used? What if…she couldn't help but to want to believe that he was going through the same thing that his brother had to endure. Was it foolish? She was giving up on him so quickly, what if he was in just as much pain as she was? She wasn't sure if she was being fair to him now, with her mind betraying her heart with these repulsive thoughts. She gulped, and moved her hand to wipe away a sudden raw tear.

Having no clue as to what to think, she rose from the bed to dress. Taking her time, she went down the stairs and pet Kenta gently on his head. Apparently, someone had been watching him while she was in the hospital, and she wondered if it was Itachi. She let the puppy out and prepared more food for him, as well as making her own lunch. All the while her thoughts were on Sasuke and their baby.

She didn't want her child to suffer. Her child. She couldn't smile despite herself, and that saddened her. Should she keep this baby? Though she was still growing used to the thought of having a baby, if the father was a rogue man, an enemy to her nation, maybe it was best if she abort.

Shaking her head, she cleared those impossibly dark thoughts from her mind. Never. She could never do that. She would protect her child, their child, even if she had to protect it from its own father some day.

Feeling a new strength pour into her, she let Kenta back in and even played with him for a while before she had to leave, making sure she looked calm and appropriate for the meeting that was soon to be held.

Where everything was once again, going to change in her life.


	8. Chapter 8

He'd sent her countless letters, none of them were ever returned. So she had to have been receiving them. So why didn't he get a response from her? Anything?

Neji read over everything he had just written in another long letter addressed to his wife. He'd apologized for being so stupid before she left, told her how much he missed her, that he loved her and just wanted to wrap his arms around her again. He would send this letter to her, and he would probably still get nothing in return.

Which didn't make any sense to him, he remembered how busy it was taking academy classes, but she should still have plenty of time to write him back. It was pure agony not to hear from her. The days only grew longer as more time passed between them. He could barely concentrate on his ninja duties because of how he left things between them. It was torture, pure torture. How could he let her walk away from him, knowing they wouldn't see each other for possibly years!? And he was claimed to be a genius, perhaps a genius of stupidity.

"Hyuuga."

Neji looked up to see his fellow captain Shino, "Yes Aburame?"

"We found a lead on Uchiha's location. The General wants a meeting with all available Captains."

He nodded at the request and sighed as Shino closed the door behind him, leaving him alone in the cabin once again. He whispered to himself, "You had better hope that I don't find you Sasuke. Because if I do…"

There it was again, the fire of rage sweeping over his body. The more time passes, the angrier he becomes. How dare that piece of Uchiha shit use him and his family like that? The whole damn scenario left a bad taste in his mouth. Neji saw it from the very beginning, now that he looked back. Sasuke was always sneaking off to speak with the "Hokage" when more than likely he was actually meeting up with his contacts from Oto. So many times, Neji found himself wondering how long Sasuke had been fooling them all.

There was a small, miniscule shred of doubt remaining in his mind that told him it wasn't true. How could he allow a man into his life and his home? Neji knew that he was a better shinobi than that, so it could be imagined how disgusted he was feeling. He swore to himself years ago that he wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt those he loved. So what did he do? Invite the Kami-damned enemy into his home. Not only that, but that slithering bastard made Hinata fall head over heels in love with him! And to top it all off Neji knew that she gave her innocence to him! But the worst, the absolute worst part in this entire sick play, was that Neji felt responsible for Hanabi's death. He was the one that brought Sasuke into their family, giving that Uchiha survivor plenty of time to figure out where his young cousin was hiding. Sasuke must have tipped off that traitorous Orochimaru. So in essence, Sasuke killed Hanabi. It left a bitter feeling in his soul, and it royally pissed him off.

Let's just say that the male Hyuuga shinobi was livid by the time he made it to the meeting area. He was glad they finally found a trace of that bastard.

He couldn't wait to be reunited with Sasuke Uchiha.

-SoP-

There Hinata sat with her lawyer and youth mentor Kurenai Yuuhi, and she was shocked to see the slight bulge protruding from her abdomen. The two women talked for a little while and caught up with each other before it was announced that Dr. Asura Sarutobi had arrived as well.

She was a little curious as to why they hadn't started going over the documents, since they were all there now. Her answer came a good fifteen minutes later when the new Hokage herself was brought into the office. Hinata was a bit surprised to see her former instructor, the now Godaime of all Konoha, sitting in on her meeting to go over Hanabi's will and testament.

They made their greetings and the four women sat in the lofty office. Kurenai then rose to shut the blinds on the four windows, just as Tsunade cast a jutsu to sound proof the room.

Kurenai started off with, "Here's the will that Hanabi left behind. Everything she had goes to you, Hinata. She inherited a rather large dowry in her marriage to the heir of the Sarutobi clan that is to be equally split between yourself and any children their marriage produced."

Hinata nodded, trying to keep the tears from her eyes as she read over the contents. Trying to concentrate on the words documented there. Basically she inherited any of her deceased sister's belongings and properties, and sums of money, that it was to be split between herself and any children that were involved. It was Hanabi's wish for her to also be reinstated as the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, but there was no way Hinata could grant that wish for her deceased sister. Not that she would deny an opportunity to rekindle a lost and broken relationship with their father, but she knew that Hiashi would never seek her out again, at least…not without an ulterior motive.

Asura sighed and looked to Tsunade, "I think its time."

Tsunade nodded and rose, released the jutsu and called out for Shizune. "Hinata, I'm sorry about everything that you've had to go through. And now…well…" she quieted.

The nurse Shizune, who was now the Hokage's loyal assistant, came in with a bundle of cloth wrapped up in her arms. She handed the bundle to Asura, and that was when Hinata finally noticed that the little bundle moved.

Confused, she looked to the Hokage for an answer, what did a baby have to do with her? She knew that she was pregnant but whose child was this? The tiny infant cried out once, but quieted as Asura rocked back and forth after taking the child from the assistant. Hinata swallowed as Asura began to speak, trying to ignore the flutter growing in her stomach. Soon she would be a mother cradling her own newborn. A single mother.

"Hinata," Asura called to her in a careful voice, her eyes starting to water as the truth of the baby's heritage was about to be revealed, "This is my grand-daughter, she's also your niece."

Hinata hiccupped and her heart went into overdrive, "N-n-n-niece? Y-you m-m-mean…" What! This couldn't be right! That cannot be Hanabi's baby! No, it couldn't be! The fates couldn't be so cruel!

Asura nodded, allowing a few tears to fall from her large brown eyes, "She's the biological daughter of Konohamaru and Hanabi."

Shaking, Hinata completely and utterly broke down, she started crying silently yet desperately over the loss of her beautiful young sibling. And now, now to find out her sister had been pregnant _and_ married! Her hands covered her eyes as she wept there in the office. Asura cried right along side her, remembering the final moments of Hanabi's life before dying in her arms. Memories of her son's corpse atop her, even in death he protected his wife and child. With both women crying over their heart breaking losses, the Hokage and Kurenai found it difficult to not let their own tears fall. After a few minutes they both seemed to calm down, laughing a little because their cries made the infant cry as well.

"I didn't…I didn't know," Hinata whispered, as she finally found the courage to look at the baby's face. She leaned over as Asura moved the blankets aside to show off the little one. Her hair was thick and dark for such a small infant, and the baby was blinking slowly, revealing her heritage for all to see. Hinata nodded and couldn't help but smile with new happiness, she felt that a piece of Hanabi was being restored, if only through her daughter, "She has the Hyuuga bloodline, please, what is her name?"

Asura smiled, tears still on her face as well, "I've been calling her Akina. They…they never met her," she revealed with sadness flowing through her voice.

Hinata teared up again as well after finding out that her sister had carried her child and yet never met her, "You s-saved her, didn't you? You saved Akina." she asked the older woman.

Asura nodded and moved towards her, "Would you like to hold her, Hinata? Do you want to hold your niece?"

Two tears streamed down her cheek as she nodded her acceptance. Gracefully, and gently she supported the child's head and bottom with her arms, peering into the half-lidded eyes of the newborn. Hinata hiccupped through a sob, causing Akina's eyes to open. Hinata blinked and looked up at Asura as more tears spilled from her eyes, "She's beautiful, and she…" she had the same lilac tinted eyes that she herself had, the same eyes of Hinata and Hanabi's mother. This young babe, she was such a gift.

"Hinata, we need to talk about what we are going to do about Akina," the Hokage announced.

"Wh-what do you mean milady?" she asked, looking at the baby in her arms, she was so beautiful.

Asura sighed, "My son was the heir to the Sarutobi clan. When my father passed away, Konohamaru was to become the clan head. His first born, in essence, was to become the next in line. Akina is that heir. My heiress to the clan, and from what I gather, she may also be considered the heiress to the Hyuuga clan."

"The threat on any surviving members of the Sarutobi is still very real. And now," Tsunade sighed, "The Hyuuga clan may be in danger as well."

Hinata shook her head, "The last time I saw Hanabi, she mentioned that Father never instated her as heiress, though I'm sure those were his intentions. Does my father know of Hanabi's daughter?"

"No, he doesn't. And it would be preferred actually, if he didn't find out. You see Hinata, what I'm asking of you is very difficult," Lady Tsunade sighed while closing her eyes.

Kurenai spoke up, "According to Hanabi's will and testament, she appointed you to be granted full guardianship of any of their children together."

"When I found out that you are carrying the child of…of an Uchiha, well, it changed things," Tsunade admitted. "Konoha's security forces have already been compromised. And while I'm personally looking into different leads, for the time being I had to request aid from our closest allied nation Suna. And they have agreed to host you until the conflict with Oto is resolved. As it stands, Suna and Oto have no hostile connections. For now, it will be the safest place to raise these children." Tsunade sighed before she continued, "Dr. Sarutobi has agreed to go with you for her own security reasons, serving as a temporary Chief of Staff for Suna's main hospital. Itachi Uchiha is being reinstated as a shinobi of Konoha, and for his first mission he will be joining Yugao Uzuki in relocating you to Suna and serving as guards to the Sarutobi and Uchiha heirs."

Hinata blinked in the shock of what was just told to her. "Wh-what?"

"I know it's a lot to take in," Tsunade sighed, "And it is best that you say young Akina is your own, to raise her as _your_ daughter. Unfortunately Konoha is the worst place for you to be Hinata," Tsunade eased into her next couple points. "Not only is the Sarutobi clan being specifically targeted, but the potentiality for the Hyuuga as well is there. We must assume that our enemy knew about the relation between Konohamaru and Hanabi. The location of their hideout was tightly sealed and yet it was destroyed in the air raid. That means that we have spies among our ranks and frankly, I only trust certain Konoha shinobi to keep you safe. People will put two and two together when they find out you suddenly have a baby to care for. Your father will find out and may want a part in raising the child. There are simply too many risks Hinata."

Hinata was doing her best not to freak out, "I-I u-understand w-what you are telling me, Lady Hokage. I-I just…"

Asura sent her an exhausted smile, "It will be but for a few years Hinata. I'm sure things will have calmed down by then and we can return back to the life you know. Think of it as a long vacation, and we will resume our training once we get settled into Suna."

The girl stared down at a blinking Akina, the baby smiled at her and Hinata couldn't help but smile back as she responded, "Alright. But I am ta-taking my dog with me."

Tsunade smirked, "Of course. It works out perfectly that you are going to Suna to remain an apprentice under Dr. Sarutobi." Tsunade paused before asking, "So Hinata, can you do this? Can you raise Akina as your own?"

Looking down into the now sleeping infant, Hinata smiled a real smile for the first time in the past two months, and nodded her head yes. It was crazy, but…she would do this to protect her sister's child, and her own baby that was growing within her.

They spent another few minutes going over any questions Hinata had, such as when they would be leaving and other things of that nature. By the time the women had stopped talking and were ready to depart the baby had fallen asleep in her aunt's loving arms. It was still such a shock to Hinata, she just couldn't believe that her sister had a child. It was such a blessing.

Once Hinata had the sleeping infant strapped into a car seat given to her by Shizune, Hinata had her strapped into the backseat of her car and simply looked at her. All the while wondering what she was supposed to do. She barely recognized and acknowledged the fact that she was going to have a baby. And now here she was to raise her sister's child on her own. Hinata studied enough in school to know the basic necessities to care for a child but, would she be enough? Could she really do this?

And could she do this in another country?

-SoP-

Kurenai narrowed her eyes slightly as the Hokage rose the sound barrier once again after Hinata had left with the child. "Is there something else I can assist you with Hokage-sama, Sarutobi-sama?"

"Cut the bullshit Yuuhi," Tsunade said, "Tell her. Now."

Kurenai glared at the Godaime, "No."

"What's going on?" Asura asked both women, totally confused, was there another reason the Hokage wanted to meet here?

"I can't tell her Kurenai, you have to."

"It's my decision; not yours, not hers."

"Dammit Yuuhi, don't make me break the patient confidentiality law! Tell her now, she has to know."

"It would be safer if she didn't!"

Asura kept looking back from Kurenai to Tsunade, this did not bode well.

Tsunade smirked, "As your Hokage, I order you to tell her right this instant."

Kurenai's glare turned feral, but replied, "Fine!" she turned to the lone Sarutobi woman, "Asuma is the father of my child, happy!?"

"Wha?"

She sighed, "It started as a…casual thing…" she sighed again, "…we fell in love, I got pregnant and he, he died."

Asura shook her head, "Kurenai…I had no idea. You're carrying Asuma's child?"

"She's right Asura, she's in the same situation as Hinata is now, no one can know this baby's father."

She nodded her agreement.

The three women sat and talked for a good little while going over everything. Damn the Oto country anyway, everything was such a mess.

-SoP-

Stamina, stamina, stamina. That was what was being drilled into him at this very moment. Stamina. Hell, he never thought he had a problem with that before. He almost smirked as her angelic face swam in his vision for the briefest of seconds. Sasuke caught himself, he couldn't allow anything like that to happen. Here he was panting and breathing hard for the intense training regimen, and he was fighting with himself to not think about her. The mental block had worked, it blocked everything he wanted when Orochimaru had his henchman Kabuto delve into his private thoughts. Oh, they had asked what it was, as they had recognized the block, and Sasuke gave them the answer they were looking for. His memories from the Uchiha massacre. Orochimaru told him that in time, he will need to release those memories, as they will drive him towards success in killing Itachi.

Let the snake believe that was his ultimate goal, he would become the ultimate weapon under his training for the snake, then turn around and destroy him!

Kami though, it was so hard not to think about her, even though he knew that she probably despised him.

He purposely failed his next attack, allowing the surge in the lightning jutsu he was trying to perfect consume him, injure him.

May it serve as a reminder to stop all thoughts of a certain moon-eyed beauty.


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright, I'll see you all later. Let me just take a quick shower and we can go out afterwards!" Tenten yelled out to her classmates. The day for her had been going by rather quickly, her schedule was so hectic. But she was getting so much stronger, stronger than she ever thought possible. It felt so good knowing that she made the right decision. Tenten didn't feel as useless as she had those days following the Oto attack. And she was a natural with learning the general strategies and different terminology the military used, she felt quite at home in her new surroundings.

Skipping towards her assigned building, she noticed she had some mail in her box. With a smile she thought maybe her old sensei sent her another letter proclaiming how much he missed her friendly face. Shaking her head she reached in and found that yes, Gai-sensei did indeed send her something.

But then that friendly smile of hers disappeared, as she quickly recognized the written script of her estranged husband. He too, had sent her another letter. And this letter, would remained unopened along with all the other ones he had sent her. Shakily, she entered her apartment-like complex and kept staring at the neat strokes of ink Neji had pressed into the paper envelope. She didn't want to read what he had to say, there was no way she could handle that right now. With classes and making new friends, she just couldn't cope with him writing her and saying that he doesn't love her anymore. At least, that's what she feared was written in all those letters.

Nope, she hadn't opened a single one that he's sent her. Tenten was too afraid of what she'd find there. The fact that he was so angry when she walked out of their home made it feel like she walked out of his life. It was taking everything in her to put on a brave face and pretend to her new friends that everything was okay on the home front. She fought through every day with a false smile. But it wasn't okay, damnit, nothing was okay! Everything was wrong, her love, her life, she didn't even know if he was just as miserable as she was right now.

Maybe, just maybe…it was all for the best.

Maybe things weren't meant to work out between them, they are still young after all. She loved him, Kami knew how much she loved him. Neji couldn't seem to support her desire though, her desire to give her body, mind, and life to the Konoha military.

So…she did her best to shake off the sadness, jumped in the shower, changed as fast as possible, and headed out to meet her new friends, to meet the life waiting in front of her.

-SoP-

Hinata and the babe arrived home and not even fifteen minutes later the little one woke up and started crying. Kenta was excited and curious as he was doing his best to get as close to the newborn as possible. Hinata found it difficult to try to get the baby to stop fussing and to keep Kenta from jumping up and inadvertently hurting her.

To say the least, she was at her wit's end.

That was how Itachi and Yugao found her, panicked and patting a screaming baby's back while also petting and restraining the large animal. Hinata hadn't even noticed either of their presence, so she was shocked when Yugao pulled Kenta away by his collar and took him outside for a few minutes. Itachi eyed the situation; as best he could without using his actual eyes, and did not understand who's child this was. Perhaps the Hyuuga was babysitting?

The lost and misguided aura she projected told him that it was something more…permanent. He knew they were to be shipped out to Suna in the early hours of the morning, but who was this child and why was she here?

The wailing of the baby grew louder, "I don't know what she wants!" Hinata exclaimed.

Itachi blinked his near blind eyes, "Perhaps the child is hungry."

"She won't take the bottle and I can't," her face turned hot pink, "br-bre-b-breast-feed."

Yugao then chose that moment to return into the familiar Hyuuga living room and asked the obvious question, "Whose baby is that?"

Hinata gulped, even though she was sure both of them already knew whose child this was. "This is Hanabi and Konohamaru's baby, my neice Akina," the infant started to cry real tears that tore through Hinata's already precious heart, "please help me, I don't know what's wrong with her."

Yugao immediately stepped forth and Hinata explained that there was a letter with detailed instructions inside the small bag. Meanwhile, Itachi's nose twitched and then figured out what the little one's problem was.

"She needs a diaper change."

Hinata and Yugao both looked at him in disbelief and then they looked at the baby who suddenly stopped crying in Hinata's arms. Instead of crying, she started to giggle. The sound was like a choir of angels singing in their ears. It made both women smile, if just a little.

Apparently Kenta managed to finally give the little one a few welcoming kisses on the face.

"Hinata," Yugao said, "you are to be raising the child?"

"Yes," the shorter girl blushed, "I just hope I don't…don't mess up."

The silence lingered between the three oddly paired companions, their life was now intertwined together, at least for a little while as they were to remain together in their travels to the hot desert nation known as Suna. Itachi and Yugao had already been debriefed on their joint mission from the Hokage, and while Lady Tsunade said they were to care for the baby as well, they both assumed she meant Hinata's still unborn child. Having the sole heir to the Sarutobi and Hyuuga clan in their protection was a large undertaking. And while the rest of the nation wept in their fury of the attack, their little troop would silently sneak away from danger.

While Hinata started to change Akina's diaper, Itachi managed to slip away and begin packing essentials they would need for the trip. Yugao remained by the pregnant woman's side, keeping silent and observant until the new addition fell into slumber once again. The purple-haired anbu operative then told Hinata to begin packing for Suna and that she would stay by the baby's side until she was finished.

Yugao stared after the beautiful little Sarutobi/Hyuuga child, sleeping peacefully in her sleep. The baby was so tiny, and she thought over the fact that this small infant was so important to her country already. To have Itachi Uchiha, arguably the greatest shinobi in the world, protecting her was amazing. Thinking of the Uchiha, Yugao figured they would need to have a conversation, or some kind of an understanding, at some point. She wasn't particularly happy to be on this mission with that man, she didn't mind the Hyuuga or the child, but she knew that she would have to be on alert at all times around him. It wasn't that she knew his history, knew why he massacred his family. The reason simply didn't settle well with her. It was hard to place judgment on the man when she had never been in his situation, thank Kami.

They eyed each other as he re-entered the room, the man was reportedly blind wasn't he? Then how did he manage to even send a single shred of intimidation towards anyone? "Hinata is packing," she provided to him.

He gave her a single nod in acknowledgement and placed a black bag he was carrying on the ground by the door. "Do you have your gear ready?"

Yugao narrowed her eyes at her newly reinstated comrade, of course she did.

At her lack of silence, and his lack of desire to fill that silence, a small weighted understanding passed between the two formidable ninja. Regardless of their personal feelings, or lack of personal feelings as the case may be, they could work together on this. Itachi because there was next to nothing he wouldn't do for Sasuke, and by consequence, his brother's unborn child. Yugao was the definition of loyalty, and when Konoha ordered her to do something she fulfilled it without a second's hesitation.

Dedication.

Commitment.

Perseverance.

Those are the things that would help keep them threaded together throughout this mission. That and, there was something to be said about a certain dark-haired young woman whose heart was too big for her own good, as they would come to learn all too well.

-SoP-

Karin.

_This_ was the gift Orochimaru had promised him, his own assistant to serve his…every need. And with one look at her, the girl was all too eager to give anything he desired, be it a glass of water or a body to lie with at night. It was disgusting.

What need did he have of an assistant? Orochimaru and his henchmen knew what they were doing. Sasuke recognized the easy placement of their spy. Give him an "assistant" and have her watch his every move. See what he sees, hear what he hears. He thought through his past few months with them, trying to remember a time when he may have given them reason to suspect him of anything. Or perhaps now that enough time has passed, they figured he was feeling more comfortable here, comfortable enough to initiate gathering of information on them.

It was a clever move. Annoyingly clever, but nothing he couldn't handle. Sasuke could be a patient man when the situation called for it.

Despite the fact that he wanted to burn his skin off after the girl dared to touch him, and disregarding when he yearned to gouge out his eyes after she winks at him. For the most part, he ignored her presence, even though she followed his shadow at every turn. After the day he figured out she was a sensory-type kunoichi, meaning she could sense him regardless if he hid from her or not. It would be difficult to escape her notice, but he had time.

Yes, he would continue with his current action of showing Orochimaru, in his own small way of course, how eager to learn from him he was. Throw his body and mind into being fully trained under the horrid man, it was all a part of the plan.

"Sasuke," the sickly voice of the girl came over him. He didn't even spare her a glance and yet she spoke again, "I was wondering if you would want me for anything, anything at all."

"No."

Karin maneuvered to speak up to him again, but only watched as he turned his back to her and closed the door to his room behind him. She had her own orders to contend with, she could be patient too.

-SoP-

The past few hours have been hectic, so she was glad to finally be able to sit in one place and enjoy the silence. Akina was awake now, but was content with the warm bottle she had pressed in her mouth. Hinata smiled down at her niece, no, she had to get used to saying her daughter.

She softly placed a hand against her own abdomen, the smile on her face melted away.

Was it true? Did Sasuke really do all the things people were saying? Is that why everyone stopped their whispered conversations when they recognized her? She didn't know, she honestly didn't know. Her mentors were right, it was best to get out of Konoha for a while, wasn't it? Away from her home, her city, away from all the memories they made together. Hinata didn't want to forget him, even though just thinking about him hurt, she didn't want to forget. He was a part of her life, a time when she knew true happiness. Even if it was all fake in the end, it didn't feel like his kiss was false to her.

But he was a shinobi, he was trained to lie.

"Is everything alright," her male guardian leaned close to her in his seat beside her.

Hinata glanced up at him, surprised to suddenly have the strange man who looked so similar to his younger brother close to her, "I-I am f-fine, just w-worried about Kenta i-is all." That was actually a true statement, she left her beloved pet with the crew people of the Hokage's private plane.

He nodded once and went back into the upright position, "I assure you nothing will befall the mutt."

"He's not a mutt," she defended quickly but then quickly lost steam, "he-he's the best dog in the w-world."

Hinata missed Itachi's fast-disappearing smirk, but Yugao had not. She knew just how compassionate the Hyuuga doctor could be and that knowledge got her mind working in overdrive. It will be interesting to see how the reportedly cold Itachi Uchiha reacts the more he is around Hinata. It will be very interesting, and she will be there every step of the way, calculating those reactions.

But for now, the waiting was getting to her. She could spend countless hours in espionage, but this was pure torture. Briefly she glanced to the Uchiha again to see if he was affected as well, and of course, there was not a trace of emotion on his rather delicate features. Usually when she was in spy-mode, she was alone in a hidden place. This was the total opposite, sitting out here in the open in the middle of an airport with literally hundreds of people passing them by. It was a damn good thing her eyes were trained to move rapidly.

It wasn't long before their fellow traveler joined them, dressed in a casual coral-colored sundress. Hinata raised, Akina still in her arms, to meet her mentor. "Dr. Sarutobi, I hope y-your drive here went smoothly."

Asura smiled, "Come now Hinata, we are friends, please call me by name when not in practice. And please tell me who this adorable little one is."

It was all for appearances sake, but Hinata nonetheless obliged, sending a true smile down to the bundle in her arms, "This is my d-daughter," it felt good to say that, good and humbling, "her name is Akina." '_Oh Hanabi_', Hinata thought, '_I will do everything in my power to love and protect your child_. _I promise_.'

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl, how old is she?" Asura couldn't help but to reach down and caress the soft tufts of dark hair on her grandchild's head.

"T-two months," the response came out almost as a question, "would you like to hold her?"

Asura beamed a smile towards her apprentice, "I would love to," and with that she carefully took Akina from Hinata's arms. She cooed in her face a little, feeling overjoyed at having her granddaughter back in her own arms, it was a feeling like none other. It helped to ease the pain of missing her son, husband, brother, and father. It still stung, losing all the loved men in her life. Turning towards the two shinobi she spoke to them next, "And I haven't seen your cousin Yugao in such a long time, how are you dear?"

The purple-haired anbu operative smiled at the older woman, "I've been great and it is good to see you as well," meaning there was concern over her late arrival; everything was in code, "this is my business partner Itachi. Itachi," she turned to him, "this is Dr. Asura Sarutobi, a family friend."

He gently took Asura's hand and bowed slightly towards her, "It is most fortunate to have met you Dr. Sarutobi, I look forward to our discussion regarding our Suna endeavors."

The pleasantries continued until Itachi turned in a certain direction, signaling to Yugao to watch her six. The potential threat turned out to be just a couple arguing about child support and eventually it grew into the woman accusing the man of cheating and blah, blah, blah. It only took another twenty minutes until the feuding couple was escorted out by security and then their private plane was ready for take-off. The pilot was a ranking air force officer, a man who frequently flew the third Hokage during his campaign, which was important because they needed a shinobi to be trusted. Of course, it wasn't like Itachi and Yugao wouldn't cover their tracks. Oh no, they weren't merely flying out of Konoha to Suna and be done with it. There would be a train involved, a few boats, another train, and finally they would meet up with their contacts in Suna to finish out the journey.

It was going to be an exhausting next couple of days, but it was necessary.

Akina cooed aloud as Asura handed her back to Hinata to gather her carry-on bag. Holding her daughter and glancing towards her companions, Hinata took in a deep Konoha breath and exhaled slowly. That first step she took was the hardest; that step to leave Konoha. Was that how Sasuke felt? Did it physically hurt him to leave her that night? Was he thinking about her right now, did he ever think about her?

Another step towards the future and already she was thinking about him.

She wondered what life in Suna would bring.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sasssuke, how is my little gift coming along for you, hm?"

"Orochimaru," the youngest Uchiha acknowledged, "Karin is very diligent in her tasks."

The wild-eyed man cackled lowly in twisted humor, "That she isss."

"Now will you tell me about this mention you are sending me on?" Sasuke reminded.

"Oh Yesss, but it's not just you going on this mission, but all of us," Orochimaru alluded, "You see, Sasuke, this hide-out has been compomissssed."

Sasuke ignored the sudden twitch in his eye, damn this man's speech was horrid, "How so?"

More laughter ensued at the simple question, "You have not quite earned my trussst."

The young Uchiha made it a motion to frown at his temporary mentor, "Haven't I given up enough for you?"

Orochimaru grinned sadistically at him, "Not nearly. Now, go on through the drills I assigned you, we leave at dawn tomorrow. And SSasuke," he said with an intense look, "be ready."

"Hn," Sasuke seethed noticeably before going to bid his new master's will.

Orochimaru watched him, as did his first in command. "Kabuto, I have a separate mission for you."

The man appeared from the shadows of the underground hide-out and kneeled before his lord, "What is it you wish Orochimaru?"

The snake-like man studied his biggest supporter for a few moments before stating, "I have word that the little moon has fallen from the sssky, follow-up and report back to me."

They shared a look and Kabuto left for his assignment while Lord Orochimaru sat and continued to plot. He wouldn't stop until Konoha was in ruins. The attack a few months ago was a good start, nothing but a diversion, but a good start nonetheless. And Sasuke, he had plans that relied on that young man. He will break him until his loyalty will be given without question. Once Kabuto tells him where the Hyuuga woman managed to slip off to, he will set his plan in action. At first he wasn't going to bother with Sasuke's little moon-eyed dove, but then Konoha decided to hide her from him. And why would they do that? He just had to know, and now, she was a part of his master plan.

He laughed sinisterly to himself. Yes, yes, everything will be set in motion once he locates little Hinata.

-SoP-

"So, in essence, what would be the best-case scenario in this situation?" the mission theoretics instructor asked the class, "Tenten?"

"The option to save as many lives as possible, evaluate all pieces of information," she said with a calm, thoughtful expression. Even though that was not at all how she felt inside. Her comrades made these choices everyday. Neji made these decisions too. Neji…

The teacher nodded to himself and to the rest of the class, "Correct, that is what the textbook tells us to do, but what do the rest of you think? It's not really that easy to make that decision, is it?"

Another hand flew up and the teacher called on him, the young man questioned with, "Ebisu-sensei, I don't understand how the mission leader's choice ended up in the death of the rest of his squad."

Ebisu nodded and poked his glasses back firmly up his nose, "Okay, the main lesson that I want all of you to take from today's lecture is that critical thinking is a crucial skill for a shinobi to have. Partnered that with gut instinct, you will have the traits that can save many lives," he eyed the students firmly to express the seriousness of his words. "When the mission leader decided to ignore his team-mate's intel, he set the course of their demise. A good leader listens and weighs in on every piece of information they come across, especially if it comes from a trusted source such as in today's visual. This actually happened, every person on this squad was killed because of the mission leader's carelessness. Do you see how that happened?"

The boy nodded a bit hesitantly, but spoke his thoughts aloud as was encouraged during classroom discussions, "I get that, but what happens when one of your team-mates is compromised and you don't know it?"

Tenten and her other classmates eyed the instructor, that was a good question. One that hit pretty close to home as well.

Ebisu paused for a moment before responding with, "That is why shinobi and kunoichi must harness and hone their critical thinking skills. Deception is all around us, whether it is in civilian life or among the military ranks. I cannot stress to you how important this is, your developed combat and strategy skills will only take you so far. Alright, to answer your question I'll put it like this," he walked around a little collecting his words, "when you are placed on a squad, you will spend countless hours with your team-mates. Over time you get to know every little detail of those people and become almost like a family. When one of them becomes compromised, your shinobi instincts should let you know. But when you come into a situation, and it has happened, when a team-mate has gone rogue, or is a spy, or whatever the case may be, all you can do is react. Whether that means reporting your evidence to a superior, or taking the life of that person you've known for several years."

Everyone started speaking at once, wide-eyed and full of questions on possible scenarios and other people bringing up infamous shinobi who'd gone rogue. Ebisu whistled out to calm everyone down, "Of course there is written word on what you are expected to do, it's in your books, but sometimes the best decision is to trust your instinct. That doesn't mean you go out killing your team-mates if you suspect them of treachery, but if you are in a life and death situation, then yes, you may be called on to take a life," the faces he peered at quieted down, "That's it for today, read over chapter's ten through twelve and have your papers ready for Thursday's class. And don't forget you have a test next week, if anyone has any questions, let me know."

As everyone put their things away and started making their way towards the combat training field, Tenten took her time and waited for everyone to leave. Slowly she went over the assignment again and then carefully closed her notebook and eyed the instructor. There were just a few random genin still standing around and talking with each other when she stood up and walked over to the instructor.

"Ebisu-sensei, I was wondering what you meant in your comments when you graded my paper last week," she started, "you think I should focus on weapon trajectory?"

"Oh right, yes I remember now. You did a good job on the assignment, and I've seen your marksmanship during the weapon's class, I think you should delve more into that and consider that for your specialty."

She looked confused, "I guess I thought that I would become an academy instructor, that was the plan."

Ebisu shifted his glasses back up his nose again and leaned against the desk, "Many instructors specialize in certain areas, Tenten, you have a natural affinity with weapons. You still have time to think it over, just keep your options open."

She nodded and soon after she hurried out of the room for the next combat session. The academy was hard work, and she was already taking advanced classes thanks to her own sensei days with the youth.

She wiped her brow as another instructor yelled at some teenage boy for showing up late. Just the other day she received another letter from her husband. She wanted to open it, she wanted to open it so much. Tenten had a feeling that he was just telling her that he loved her, but what if he wasn't? What if he was telling her how much he hated her? She knew she was being childish. Tenten was being stubborn too, in her mind, the letters being unopened meant her concentration could focus on her course work and training sessions. If the letters were opened and she read them, then she would just worry and think about him.

She knew he was already out of Konoha and working dangerous missions, she could tell by the many different post marks the envelopes had on them. It was actually a sigh of relief to know he wouldn't be home waiting for her when she returned next month. The academy building was supposed to be repaired by then and back in working conditions, it has taken much longer than originally anticipated.

It wasn't like she didn't know she was in the wrong. After sitting and stewing for so long on it, Neji was right, she really should have told him her intentions on joining the Konoha military.

What if that argument was supposed to happen though? Being here, on her own and learning so much, she feels like a different person than when she married him. For so long, Neji was the one going out and being in danger, seeing the world along the way while she stayed at home. Her everyday life was a routine playing out in front of her. She was playing a role and honestly she wants more than that in life. Tenten wanted to travel too, she wanted to be someone's savior, and she has the skills to be that.

Maybe it was all just for the best, this time apart from him. In the past, she would pine for him and miss him. Sure, she did miss him now, they were lifelong friends after all. But this is a new experience, and one that she feels she needs to do on her own. Maybe Hinata will understand where she is coming from, it was so hard to…

"Hyuuga, you didn't hear a word I just said, did you? Get down and give me two hundred."

She flew down to the ground and swiftly started counting out her penance in the form of push-ups.

The endurance instructor squatted down beside her, watching her make quick work of the punishment and sneered, "Do all of you see this?" she addressed her genin cadets, "You maggots better pay attention to your orders or you'll just end up being worm food on the battlefield."

"Yes sir!" they all shouted, knowing the crazy woman liked that response.

She leaned down further and said in Tenten's ear, "I didn't hear you bunny-bait."

"Yes sir!"

"What was that?"

"Yes sir! Anko-sensei, yes sir!"

The woman grinned ferociously down at her and then to the others, "That's more like it! Now when Hyuuga here finishes up, we march five miles with double weights. You can thank your friend here for not paying attention! "

And that is another reason why she couldn't afford any distractions.

-SoP-

Poor Akina was fussy, if Hinata could appropriately get away with it, she would be the same way. It was getting hotter and hotter by the minute, and both Hinata and Asura were growing more and more worried about Akina's health.

Itachi and Yugao made sure they took frequent stops, but this part of the journey they were making was on foot. So far they had zigzagged across the desert, into two different countries and then back into the hot sands of Suna. The winds were picking up, and the breeze was nothing at all like the gentle yet swift winds of the green Konoha. These winds were hot, the grains of sand it carried bit at anything it touched. Akina was wrapped up carefully to make sure she would be alright, but they needed to reach their final destination as soon as possible.

They could see the large gated city in the distance, and no matter how fast or how long they drove on towards it, it never got any closer. It didn't get any further either, but still. Was this that phenomenon known as a mirage, were they just seeing something they needed to see to keep them going? Itachi called out that they needed to stop again. He told them that this would be the last break and Yugao mentioned it was a good thing because they had just used up the last of the water supply. Another ten minutes and they set out once again, Akina gracefully had fallen asleep. Asura and Hinata had taken turns carrying her along the way, to give each other's arms some rest.

Hinata held her as the gates of the city finally grew noticeably closer. They were there at the border of Suna's capitol within another fifteen minutes, hurriedly greeted by four shinobi outside of the great gate. There three men and one female. One mad had half his face covered by a white cloth, his one eye peering out cautiously. The man next to him was dressed all in black and had purple marking on his face with visible chakra strings flowing from his hands.

Yugao already had her hand near two kunai should she need them, and Kami did she want to use them. If anyone noticed her barely holding back after seeing _that_ man, no one made mention of it. Itachi merely settled into a firm standing position. Hinata held her daughter closer to her and Asura made sure to stand just a few feet in front of the pair.

Another man was there with shockingly red hair and clear sea-foam colored eyes stood there with his hands wrapped across his chest. Then stood the lone female, with her four pony-tails swaying gently and naturally with the harsh wind. Her teal eyes saw everything.

The woman was the one to break the…ice…so to speak. She took a step forward, as did Yugao, and then smirked in Hinata's direction. "Well, well, we meet again. Hyuuga's cousin, right?"

Hinata's eyes widened, this woman did look familiar. Searching her memories, she remembered the woman from the music store in the mall not so long ago, "T-Temari?" she said aloud.

The beautiful sandy blonde-haired woman full-out grinned at the short Hyuuga, "Good memory, come on let's get you guys through patrol." Temari saddled up next to Hinata and started talking like they were old friends. Yugao remained on the defensive and kept close to the pair. Temari finally made mention of the baby as they fully crossed the gate. Out of harsh winds and into a carefully shielded city. "Is that a mini Uchiha? Kami he works fast."

Hinata somehow managed to blush despite her face already being heated and burned from the sun, and then she smiled down to the bundle of cloth and baby in her arms, "T-Temari, th-this is my d-daughter A-Ak…"

"Silence," Itachi ordered, suddenly walking next to them, "You can catch up later, we need to get a place to stay and rest for a few hours. Is there some place you can recommend?"

Temari visibly pouted, "You're no fun," then she eyed him and noticed the strong resemblance to Uchiha, she knew they were to greet travelers and treat them as new transfer residents of Suna, but she didn't know it would be Hinata and an Uchiha look-a-like. Was this man supposed to be posing as the estranged Konoha nin? Gaara and Baki-sensei probably knew exactly what was going on. She'd find out all about what was going on, she was certain of it.

As they were escorted to the administrative building, Hinata and the others took in the heart of Suna. Everything was just so…alive. Vendors and customers interacted like they were old friends, shinobi and kunoichi walked the streets just as easy and comfortable as the civilians. Of course, Konoha was like this as well, but this just seemed so intimate. And all the colors were amazing. The women wore brightly colored scarves to keep their shoulders and heads protected from sudden bursts of the sandy wind, and children ran around laughing and playing with red and green colored balls. Even the buildings were colored differently, the adobe mixture showing through at certain spots of the walls. It was beautiful, and to Hinata, it was exotic. It wasn't at all what she was expecting, for some reason she pictured Suna as an all tan and sand place, but it wasn't like that at all.

The large gate acted as a shelter for the biting winds, the change was immediate as soon as they had stepped inside the community. But still, it was nice to get out of the mid-day heat. As soon as they entered the building, Hinata unwrapped Akina to look her over. Her skin was a little flushed as she started to cry after waking up. She would have to wait to feed her when they finished their business.

"This way," Baki mentioned and led them down a narrow hallway, also motioning for Temari and Kankuro to hang back and watch for any spies. Yugao made sure to keep her back protected. This was the last place she'd ever want to be. Once they stepped foot into a tight-spaced room painted a dark brown and accented with dark wood panels on the walls, Baki spoke up again, "the documents have already been registered, they just need signatures. Dr. Sarutobi, Dr. Hyuuga, the council would like to meet with you in two days to provide updates on the hospital and to go over any questions you might have."

"Where is your kage?" Asura asked.

Baki's one visible eye blinked and then he responded, "We have yet to fill the vacant kage position, all affairs are being handled by the council until a new figurehead is announced."

The good Dr. Sarutobi nodded her head and took Akina from Hinata's arms, checking her temperature with her hand and looking her over again. Luckily the babe stopped crying and was keeping herself entertained by pulling at Asura's hair.

"Here are your certificate papers identifying you as transfers, they will need to be renewed every year. Once all of you sign, we will show you to the lodgings we have set up for you. Temari has been appointed as your guide until you are comfortable enough to move about the city on your own."

Then apparently he had enough talking for one moment, as he basically turned his back on them and went out the hallway. This left the group of four adults and one infant with the chilling red-head.

"Come," he said and then led them back to his awaiting siblings, "Temari, take them to their apartments. Kankuro, let's finish our rounds."

Temari hooked her arm around Hinata's and said loudly, "Welcome to Suna."


	11. Chapter 11

"Welcome to Suna indeed," Itachi worded once he entered Yugao's assigned apartment. He eyed the purple-haired kunoichi and mentioned, "I found two poorly hidden microphones in my complex, Hinata had none and neither did Asura."

"I didn't have any either," she almost dared him to check for himself. She was angry and bitter memories kept teasing her mind ever since she saw just one fleck of sand a couple days ago. Suna was difficult to get to, that was why it made for the perfect place to blend in for their mission. She still didn't have to like it. She was a kunoichi, she would see this mission through to the very end. So what if she had to harness her violent urges when it came to _that_ man.

"I see," he said, more to himself than anyone else, "I assume a few shinobi are interested in knowing if I am truly loyal to Leaf, and in part, loyal to the Sand."

"Will you report it?"

Itachi glanced at Yugao again and told her, "I will let them draw their own conclusions."

She nodded once, rather firmly, and turned her attention away from the Uchiha and his rather commanding presence. They were still waiting for Hinata and Asura to clean up Akina and join them. Conversations needed to be had.

"Would you like some tea?" his calm voice asked politely.

Yugao closed her eyes and mentally counted to four before re-opening them. The Uchiha man was certainly making himself at home, now wasn't he? She ignored him and instead decided to stare at the plain tan walls of the apartment. There were three rooms in each of the four apartments; a place to sleep, a place to shower, and a combined place to eat and relax. The four apartments were lined up next to each other on the ground floor, Itachi and Yugao had agreed, rather silently, on the order on which they would take the rooms. From left to right, it went Itachi, Hinata, Asura, and then Yugao.

"Here, this will help with your headache," Itachi handed her a cup of piping hot tea.

It took her a few seconds, but eventually her hand reached out and clasped the tea, sniffing it as she did so. Yugao wouldn't put it past him to try and kill her. "I don't have a headache," she said automatically. Her eyes were strained, but her actual head did not hurt. Besides, she was a kunoichi, she could lie if she wanted to.

The silence lingered, as usual, between the two ninja's on assignment. What the hell was taking the civilians so long?

-SoP-

"You a-are sure of this?" Hinata asked as she patted Akina on the back to burp her.

Asura nodded grimly, "I would have never known had it not been for Dr. Senju; er I mean Lady Hokage, sharing his medical file with me. I think her aim is to see if we can attempt to cure him, or at least give it our best effort."

Hinata shook her head twice side to side, "The b-blind part I can under-understand," she blushed at the memories of helping clear Sasuke's vision, "b-but the cancer, has he b-been receiving any treatment?"

Asura stared down her young apprentice, "What do you mean you understand the blindness?"

The Hyuuga's cheeks reddened further and stuttered even worse through her response, "I-I-I healed Sasuke's eyes before. His blood-bloodline caused his vis-vision to get worse."

"Alright," Asura tried to smile at her, "calm down Hinata. I know you had a slight stutter, but why has it gotten so much worse?"

"I-I'm sorry," was all she could say, looking down at the wooden floor of apartment.

Asura knew she had to take her time with Hanabi's older sister, the two girls were honestly nothing alike. Oh, how she missed her son and daughter-in-law. And her husband too, even though they had been drifting further and further apart, she still loved the man. And with her own twin and father gone…it was all just too much to think about. All she had left was the miracle baby known as Akina, she was her only family left.

No, that wasn't true was it?

That Kurenai woman was carrying Asuma's child within her. Even though she had never met her before, she was giving her a semblance of her brother back. And she couldn't forget about Hinata now too, though they weren't as close as she'd like them to be. There was a connection there though, a bond strengthened through the understanding pain of loss. They were friends, of course, but Asura hoped to truly get to know the shy Hyuuga.

"So w-what should we do about Itachi?"

The elder doctor pursed her lips for a moment, "We need to assess him. I am no oncologist, but according to these records, his cancer was in the beginning stages."

Hinata frowned, "I still have a-a hard time believing that he's sick, I never w-would have noticed until it was too late."

Asura nodded, "Me too, but Lady Tsunade gave me a copy of his chart for a reason, though its far from complete. We'll get him alone and talk to him about it; something tells me that this is going to be difficult."

-SoP-

"Captain Hyuuga, this is Inuzuka reporting in, do you copy?" the man whispered.

Neji spoke into the hands-free wire, "Go ahead Inuzuka." They were surrounded by thick wood, moving in on their targeted location swiftly. The air was thick with the dense forest surrounding the two Anbu teams.

"I have movement sixty feet from my north, I don't think I've been spotted."

"Keep low, Nara's squad will be coming from the west, make sure you don't give away your position," the captain advised sternly.

"Copy," came the whispered audio feed.

Neji stealthily moved forward until he was forced to climb down from the trees and tread the earth carefully. The reported hide-out was supposedly 50 miles ahead of their current location, but he wasn't surprised that they were already running into interference. He; however, was more than ready for an encounter with the enemy. Neji was quite looking forward to meeting Sasuke on the battlefield, the man who all but destroyed his home life.

It seemed ten minutes later that he heard from Uzumaki, "Hey Neji, I just spotted someone thirty feet south from me," Naruto's booming voice sounded in his ears.

They weren't surrounded were they? There was no way the enemy knew they were coming, then again, the leader of Sound, Orochimaru, wasn't a feared man for nothing. But now that even Naruto had spotted someone…wait. Neji stopped short and calculated the likelihood of it all. No, it couldn't be could it? He sighed, of course it could be. "Uzumaki, hold your position and tell me exactly what you see and when you see it."

"Got it."

"Okay, Inuzuka, transform into a tree with purple leaves and remain there until I say so."

"Copy that Captain," Kiba mouthed hesitantly yet quietly all the same.

He took in a deep breath, "Naruto, tell me what you see."

"I see the forest, duh. Oh wow, I've never seen such a cool tree before! It's twenty feet to my south, believe it!" Neji pinched the upper portion of his nose and caught up to Inuzuka just as Nara and his squad entered the same clearing. "Uh, Neji I can see you. Watch out, you are right where I saw someone earlier!"

Shikamaru smirked at Neji just as the Hyuuga Captain had Kiba release the transformation.

"Kiba!?" Naruto yelled out, "That was you the whole time?"

The Hyuuga Anbu Captain nearly rolled his eyes at the blonde's performance in ninja abilities. The man was a genius when it came to battle, but he really needed work on his stealth. Neji's patience was thin as he whispered harshly, "Silence Uzumaki! We are on a mission, lower your voice!"

"Hmph, you don't have to yell," the powerful blonde pouted.

"Let's regroup," Shikamaru said with a yawn.

Hyuuga nodded, "My byakugan can see the building, but I can't make out any activity inside, Inuzuka reported earlier that he couldn't sniff out a trace of anything recent. What did your team find?"

Nara nodded, "We did a perimeter check but everything is quiet so far." Already the cognitive wheels of his mind were spinning. The elite shogi player just had a feeling that this mission was going to be a failure. In more than one way.

Neji contemplated everything they knew so far and stated, "Do we stick with the original plan then? Surround the hideout and close in on all directions?" He too had an ill-fated feeling in regards to this mission. Even though he was anxious to meet up with the man who betrayed him and Konoha…betrayed his innocent cousin…he had to make sure he was on top of his game.

"It might be best if we team up in pairs of two, stand back to back and survey the area as we move in. That way we have a chance to call for back-up in case we run into some trouble. I'm surprised we haven't run into any traps yet, other than Naruto's disorientation, but I bet the hide-out itself will be one trap after another."

"More than likely," Kiba agreed.

"I wasn't disoriented, I just forgot where Inuzuka was!"

"Quiet Naruto," Shikamaru complained with a frown, a thought had taken root and was bothering him.

Hyuuga nodded, "Pair up and let's move out. Uzumaki, you're with me."

Neji and Shikamaru shared a glance before departing and the Byakugan-weilder recognized the shared look for what it was. A warning. Something wasn't right here, he could feel it. They were prepared to fight for their lives, as they were for every mission. Still, there was just a sense of foreboding that seemed to punch him in the gut. His light, grayish eyes sought out the brilliant blue hues of Naruto and with a nod they set out to take their place, moving in slow and careful steps. Just as the instinct that danger was present crept down his well-trained shinobi spine.

-SoP-

It was about time, Yugao thought to herself as the good Dr. Sarutobi and her young ward finally graced them with their presence. The infant was wide awake and laughing unabashedly at something Hinata was doing to her. The sight warranted a smile but the kunoichi held the emotion back. Her own behavior in recent months has surprised herself into giving the mission her all. Somehow, some way, caring for the Hyuuga girl took root. It was like she wasn't just another client to protect, or just some other random civilian that couldn't find their way out of a jam. Hinata was different. Hinata was…Yugao was still trying to figure Hinata Hyuuga out. If anything, Hinata Hyuuga was made for being a mother. She was kind and compassionate and stubborn enough to raise the child with a firm yet gentle hand.

Her shadowed grey eyes turned towards her male counterpart of this mission. Itachi wasted little to no time making himself at home in her own assigned quarters. He made tea for the both of them and then proceeded to make himself quite comfortable on the small couch and turned on the old television that was pre-furnished in the room.

Suppressing a sigh, Yugao had eventually joined him there, sitting as far away as possible. She was an excellent observer, one of the best even, but she was having a hard time getting a read out of him. He was a cold, emotionless mask of a man. Sure, that much she knew. And it made sense to her how he was so jaded. Murdering your entire family save one little brother could do that to a man. Then the man further served his country by spying on the uprising Akatsuki organization only to return and have your sole living relative shipped off to perform mission impossible. Yes, he had been through a lot early on in his ninja career, and she probably didn't even know the half of it. It bothered her how the old and now the new Hokage trusted him implicitly, and when she voiced her concern she was immediately shut down. How did the Lady Hokage state it? Oh right, something along the lines of "_When a ninja loses his life while fighting for his country, we call him a hero. But when a ninja sacrifices everything except his own life in order to maintain peace, we call them a traitor._" It just didn't make any sense at all how he could just be welcomed back into Konoha's arms after everything he'd done. She knew all about sacrifice, to hell with anyone who thought she didn't have a clue.

"Sorry we t-took so long," Hinata said, completely breaking Yugao out of her thoughts, "Akina needed to be f-fed."

"Worry not little sister," Itachi commented back to her, his voice smooth and calm as always, "did you eat as well?"

Hinata blushed at the inquisition, "I d-did," it was embarrassing how other people made sure she ate. "Um, wh-when will Kenta be here?" She felt so lost without her beloved dog.

Yugao eyed the shorter woman, wondering why her stutter had come back so fiercely, "He's been in Suna for two days now, we can collect him from the veterinarian's office whenever you are ready for him." Then again, Yugao thought to herself, the girl had been through a lot recently. Losing her sister, her best friend joining the army, her cousin leaving, her boyfriend leaving her and everyone else behind, caring for her sister's child all the while finding out she was pregnant herself. Perhaps her old habit of stuttering profusely was a way in sheltering herself.

"We will get the mutt tomorrow," Itachi intervened, "we must speak this night."

Asura nodded once, "We do. I know you both were wondering why I was so delayed to meet you before our trip here. I was meeting with the Lady Hokage, she has tasked me with reviewing some medical files," at this point her eyes bored into the unseeing eyes of Uchiha, "and asked me to deliver this scroll to our shinobi protectors."

Wordlessly Yugao took said scroll and opened it while Itachi merely stood there with his expression just as blank as his vision. She read it silently before her eyes widened just a fraction and her gaze snapped up to the crimson red gaze of the Uchiha. Lymphoma?

"Hinata?" Asura encouraged.

"I-Itachi, um," she started out with a nervous gulp, "I-I healed S-Sas," her eyes closed in pain as her body started to tremble, "I healed S-Sasuke's…Sasuke's eyes before. If you would allow me, I can l-look at yours as well and see if the damage is r-reparable."

For a long moment, no one said anything. Itachi didn't respond, and eventually it was Asura who continued on. Now that Yugao had been updated on the severity of Itachi's condition, the matter took a serious turn.

"I am not an oncologist," Asura admitted in an usually quiet voice, "and unfortunately Suna is not as advanced as Konoha when it comes to treatment options. But I will make sure that you have the best options available to you, depending on the stage of the disease, the outcome can be quite favorable if…"

"No, thank you."

Three pair of shocked eyes snapped up at him, yet his own gaze remained the same. So devoid of emotions it was almost sickening. And that was when Yugao began to understand, just a glimmer of the pain the man was constantly in. He had done so much, hurt so many, he felt he didn't deserve the chance to live. Part of Yugao agreed with the traitor, that he didn't deserve the life he breathed, and yet part of her…part of her didn't understand, and she knew she didn't _want_ to understand.

She had her own battles to face; battles such as keeping her inner peace intact while she lived and breathed in the tortuous Sunagakure air. The same air the shinobi who killed her fiancé took into his lungs. Just the thought burned.


	12. Chapter 12

Ino took her seat beside her best friend turned rival a bit nervously. There were at least thirty others in the room waiting for the conference to begin, all of them either doctors, nurses, med students, or other type of providers in the healthcare industry. She recognized a few people who had graduated the year before she, Sakura, and Hinata had; sharing a wave as they saw her too. Others were some of her co-workers at Leaf Medical Center, and yet others she'd never seen before.

Of course Sakura was here early, she was a very punctual girl. Ino smirked to herself how they had both come a long way from the bratty kids and teens they were. They couldn't even really call themselves rivals anymore considering she had no intention of fighting for her pink-haired friend for the attention of any boys anymore. Nope, she had Naruto and was more than happy with him. Kami, she missed the hell out of him now, considering he was out who knows where fighting for their country. She was proud of him, and sure she worried for him, she knew he was made for the military. It seemed he left her behind just as everyone else had. Hinata was off who knows where with her mentor, Tenten joined the military, Naruto was gone, and she barely even talked with Sakura anymore.

To say the least, she was feeling a little lonely lately. "So, do you know what this is all about Sakura?" Ino asked knowing her friend had a rather close relationship with the newly instated Hokage.

Sakura merely shrugged in response before saying, "Not really, I just overheard Dr. Jeking trying to calm Shizune down over something about Lady Tsunade, but that's not exactly uncommon."

Ino laughed, shaking her head in agreement, "That's true, remember in school when poor Shizune had to stay up all night and finish grading our papers that were due the next day because Dr. Senju was too wasted to do it?"

Sakura smiled back at her old friend, "Or when Lady Tsunade snuck out of the office to attend that gambling event in Iwa? She didn't even say anything to anyone, just up and left leaving Shizune with the mess."

The girls grinned at each other, it was nice to be able to talk about memories while the nation was preparing for war. The sense of the freedom people have died to protect washed over them, and then they swallowed and shared a knowing glance. The war hit far to close to home for both of them. Their friends and loved ones were out there fighting for them, fighting to stay alive. As strong as they were, the enemy could be just as strong if not more so.

After a few more sober moments of silence lingering between the two of them, Sakura spoke up once again, "So how are you doing anyway? Now that Naruto is gone?"

Ino smiled sadly and looked at her nails for just a second, "I miss him," she said honestly, "but I trust in him to make it back to me."

Sakura nodded, "I'm glad for you Ino," and her eyes told the blond that she meant it, "I really am."

She would not cry! Ino blinked twice to clear the sudden moisture attacking her eyes, she sent a million-watt smile her best friend's way. "Sakura, I…thank you."

The two girls had been through a lot together and it was nice to see that after everything their friendship actually managed to remain intact. All it took was her falling in love with that idiot Naruto. That big handsome, caring idiot. She sighed to herself, patiently waiting for the day she could bask in his warmth. He radiated compassion and she missed being with him. She knew she was in love with him, she even missed that loud mouth of his.

"Alright then, let's get this started," the Hokage's voice sounded out surprising a lot of people with her presence. It wasn't told that she would be the one hosting the meeting, despite her close ties with the medical field. Dr. Senju was; after all, a revered medical specialist. "I'm going straight to the point as I have another meeting after this. If you are here then you were specifically chosen by me to be here. I proposed to the Konoha Council to add medic-ninja's to their ranks, and after some deliberation, we have come to an agreement based on a trial basis. There are thirty of you here, and if you should agree, you will be trained in basic combat and shipped out to a team immediately."

"You mean we are joining the military!?" One girl cried out in fear.

"Yes, but note this is optional. Our men and women are out there fighting for us, having a medic on their team will save lives. We are at war," she let the finality and weight of the words sink in, "you will have until next week to voice your decision."

"So we aren't being forced to join?" Asked a young male nurse.

"No, but you are being recruited," she told him.

Question after question was thrown her way and it was clear she was growing more and more aggravated. But knew this was a huge choice. Sakura and Ino both looked a little frightened at what was being asked of them. Then they caught each other's eyes and each came to their shared decision. Both for different reasons, but it was the same choice. With a nod they stood up, causing the room to go silent, and spoke out passionately as though they were one, "Yes!"

Lady Tsunade eyed her two former students, "Yes?" she asked with a smirk.

The beautiful blond and pink-haired medics smirked right back at her, "Yes."

This started a chain-reaction as others, some more hesitant, stood up and said the same thing. The sight made Tsunade proud. She too served the military and had maintained connections long after her supposed retirement. There were a few, five in total, who turned down the offer. Some she could understand and some she simply had to accept their refusal out of fear alone. Three of them had young children waiting for them at home and the other two were simply too terrified of going to war.

It wasn't that long ago where the civilians of Konoha were put on the front line when Oto attacked them.

But the remaining people in front of her, these 25 men and women were brave enough, passionate enough to risk their lives to save others. It was what made them the best of the best in her eyes. Yes, they were going to war, but they would win as long as they held the will of fire in their hearts. Such was Konoha's tradition.

-SoP-

Neji frowned heavily as he and Uzumaki continued their silent search of the exposed hideout for Orochimaru. Kiba communicated earlier that he had only caught onto their smell after they were inside the huge, winding, twisting, trap-filled complex. There wasn't a single trace, no hide nor hair, of Sasuke or anyone else in relation to Orochimaru and his underlings.

They were already gone.

"Damn," he muttered to himself drawing Naruto's attention.

"You okay Captain Hyuuga?"

Said captain eyed him speculatively, since when did Naruto address him appropriately? "Keep searching Uzumaki."

The blonde nodded enthusiastically and turned his eyes back onto the pale white stone walls that made up the current room they were in. They would have to document their findings and bring in proper researchers once they clear the area. Something was still bothering the Hyuuga though, something was just not right. And it was his shinobi gut that told him to immediately duck down that saved his life.

The silence following the action was near deafening to Neji, what the hell just happened? The kunai that would have killed him vibrated as it settled itself into the wall behind him. With narrowed eyes he turned his scary byakugan eyes onto the blonde.

"Mind telling me why you just tried to kill me?" he asked with clenched teeth.

A smirk never before seen gracing Naruto's face took over as yet another kunai blade was sent towards the long-haired anbu captain, this time with a paper-bomb attached. The explosion triggered another trap and soon enough Neji found himself nimbly moving out of the way as spikes fell from the ceiling. Hiding behind a pillar Neji prepared himself for battle. He made two clicking noises in his headset alerting the others that he needed back-up. Back to the situation at hand though, another explosion sounded a good twenty five feet away from him. He barely had time before the floor gave up beneath him, sending one of his shurikan spiraling down into the deep depths that was now visible.

Crouching, Neji slowly made his way, listening to gain information, but seemed to be only taking in silence. Naruto was never this quiet, never this proper. If he had to guess, he bet the _real_ Naruto was still running circles in the forest, trapped in some mind genjutsu. Shit.

Quickly going over strategies, he stood up and made himself visible. 'Naruto' was ten feet to his left, that same eerie smirk pulling at his lips.

"Show yourself," he commanded.

'Naruto' smiled in amusement, "What would be the fun in that?"

"No fun," Neji told the fake Uzumaki, "just restoration of honor before I kill you." Slowly the henge dropped and a man with glasses and silver hair took Naruto's place. Kabuto. Orochimaru's right-hand man. Neji nearly grinned at the opportunity in taking down this wanted man. He would try to keep him alive, of course, so that intel could question him.

"Now why would you kill me when I am the only one willing to share with you the location of your little Uchiha friend?" the rogue medic taunted.

Neji's eyed narrowed further, "We will find him and we will eliminate him, don't worr…"

"…You'll never find him until he wants to be found, if he ever will that is," Kabuto interrupted.

Taking a step towards his opponent, Neji kept his face blank, "Your worry for Konoha relations is unwarranted."

Kabuto continued to grin openly at the Hyuuga, "I'll gladly share information with you, if you give me something in return. Not just about Sasuke's current location, I'll even give you the exact date and time of Lord Orochimaru's next planned attack. I'll even give you the name of the city he's going to level." Not taking the bait Neji pushed forward and leaped into action. Moving his hands into a perfect offense, striking and closing at least twelve critical points into Kabuto's form. Orochimaru's henchman appeared to be in pain but then started laughing. "All you are doing is showing me your weaknesses, Captain Neji Hyuuga. All I want is some information, you should consider making this deal with me."

"Or what?" Neji spat out, readying himself to attack again.

Kabuto smiled at him, "Or you could lose your cousin."

A cold fury swept through him, but he managed to keep his reaction internal only, not giving the man an inch, "I've already lost one cousin, what's one more?" That fucking piece of shit Uchiha! It was all his damn fault! He got Hinata involved with probably the most dangerous man in the world!

Kabuto shook his head, "Oh we know just how close you and little Hinata are, you don't have to save face in front of me. We just want to know where she is and why Konoha decided to hide her."

"I thought that much would be obvious," Neji sneered, reeling in the shock of the knowledge that Hinata was in very real danger. His mind grew panicked with need to get to her side as fast as possible. He had to slam down his brotherly need to protect her and think fast. Was it true what Kabuto just said? Konoha is hiding her? It couldn't be true, he would have known about it if…wouldn't he?

"True, we already knew about Sasuke's little relationship with the pretty little doctor…" Kabuto suddenly stopped talking and threw another paper-bomb causing just enough of a distraction for his escape.

When the smoke cleared Neji saw Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, and Lee now in the same room with him. "Kabuto was posing as Naruto, after him!" he barked out the orders.

An hour later and no Kabuto to show for it. Shikamaru and Chouji had found Naruto battling a snake summon and together the three quickly had it dispelled. Neji was silently fuming at the missed opportunity yet reeling inside while pouring over the information Kabuto relayed to him.

Was it true?

It had to be, why else would Kabuto bother to mention Hinata at all? Maybe just to get under his skin but Neji could _feel_ that it was deeper than that. By the time Neji sorted through his thoughts he felt a simmering anger rush through that he'd never felt before. Not when he laid witness to his uncle's abuse to his cousins. Not when his father was murdered for the sake of the Hyuuga. Not when he felt the first loss of a soldier under his command. Not when his country was viciously attacked. Not when Hanabi died. No. This fury was the mark of betrayal. Neji was just now putting the pieces of what that trash Uchiha left behind. It wasn't just a simple facet of Hinata's heart being broken. Hinata was being targeted by the most dangerous criminal the world has ever known. Little, shy, innocent Hinata.

One thing was for sure. Sasuke fucking Uchiha was a dead man.

-SoP-

Tenten sighed and stretched out her legs after she got off the bus.

She was finally back in her home town and honestly, she couldn't wait to see Hinata and make it up to her. A few of her new friends waved bye to her as they set out towards their own homes. She smiled at them, happy that she was able to find some people to help pass the time during the lonely evenings without her husband or best friend there with her.

The walk back to the house was a good hour at least, but hell, she was used to marching for much longer than that by now, so it was hardly nothing at all to her. She set out, taking in the familiar sights and seeing the progress the townspeople had made after the air raid. There were people out as well, but it was overly quiet. She remembered the place always being thriving and alive with movement. Laughter seemed to always fill the air, and now, she didn't see a single child playing in their yards or the park. It was a reminder that things had changed. People were a lot more guarded now and they had every right to be.

After shifting her pack on her back she made the turn onto the quiet street they lived on. She was hit with homesickness and fought the urge to run to the house and pull Hinata into a much needed hug. Hinata always knew what to do, she was always such a great source of comfort. Always there when needed the most, and Tenten definitely needed her best friend.

Tenten knocked on the door knowing she hadn't taken her key when she left. When no one came to the door after another five minutes of knocking, Tenten figured her friend was working at the hospital. She made her way around the back to search for the spare key Hinata always kept hidden in a rock under one of the trees in the yard. She thanked her new flexibility for climbing over the fence quite easily. After retrieving the key she made her way around the pool and up the stairs on the deck to unlock the back door. Then she sighed deeply as she had forgotten the back had a different lock. So she made her way back over the fence and onto the front porch of the house. Finally the key unlocked the front door and she had access to the house.

She smiled as she closed and locked the door behind her. Everything looked just the same. The same furniture and television set were a sight for sore eyes. She made her way to the bedroom she shared with Neji and paused after opening the door. The bed was made with tight folding lines and she just knew that Neji was the last one to have made it. It was all just as she remembered it, a picture of them on the nightstand locked in an embrace with their lips kissing.

And all of a sudden it was too much, too soon. She shouldn't be in here, not while this huge rift was between them now. She slammed the door behind her and fought away the sudden tears that dripped from her eyes.

Where the hell was Hinata?

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Tenten laughed bitterly to herself. She was a kunoichi damnit, she was above all these stupid emotions. Yeah right, she was lonely and she needed her friend in the worst way. Hell, she needed her husband. To see him and tell him she was sorry and stupid for leaving while they were fighting. Was it too late now? Did Neji forever hate her? Kami she has so many letters from him now, but she still hadn't opened a single one, too scared to see what he had to say.

Slowly she made her way to the kitchen, reliving both good and bad memories as she moved along. She opened the fridge and that was when she got the first inkling that something was wrong. There was no Hinata home-made cranberry juice. Hell, there wasn't anything at all in the fridge save for some old ice trays. She looked around, the calendar still had up last month, Hinata was a stickler for keeping it updated and nothing had been written down for well over two weeks.

Then it hit her.

Kenta hadn't greeted her yet. He hadn't barked at her as she climbed over the fence. She first thought maybe Hinata wasn't at work but taking him for a walk, but…where was his food bowl?

**A/N:** I know...it's been forever since the last update, but I gave you a good 5 chapters or so. These were each raw and unbeta'd (sorry cheh), I just wanted to get them out there. Now the bad part: I fully still want to finish this story but it's going to be a while before another update, consider it an official hiatus...but I'll come back eventually!

Please, let me know what you think of the new developments, who knows I might find more inspiration!

You guys are so awesome, can't thank you enough for the support! ~Lady Crack


End file.
